Break On Through
by scatterthestars
Summary: AU, It's 1969 and Kurt and Blaine are secretly dating, choosing not to come out to be safe. When Kurt doesn't get into NYADA, he spends the summer working in his dad's garage and hanging out with Blaine, but what happens when a few months into Blaine's senior year, Kurt gets drafted to go fight in Vietnam.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't happen like in any of the movies he saw every weekend during the summer when he went with his friend Rachel to the drive-in theater. It was a confession to his best friend he had a crush on since he was fifteen; a simple statement of _'I have feelings for you'_ while laid out on his bedroom floor as his record player played his favorite Beatles album. He doesn't know what made him confess it then and there; maybe it was hearing those four men sing about wanting to hold somebody's hand, and realizing he wanted to do that with Blaine is what gave him the confidence.

He had first met Blaine when he moved in a few houses down the street and he went over to introduce himself when he saw the young boy who instantly caught his eye. As soon as he saw Blaine, Kurt was smitten big time, and when they became friends and really got to know each other, his feelings deepened. So, that's why after telling Blaine, he felt a thousand times better and worse after saying it, turning to see a shocked look on Blaine's face.

He remembers sitting up and immediately apologizing about saying that, telling Blaine to please not tell anyone and to forget he ever said it. Right when he was about to walk out of his room, he felt Blaine grab his wrist and spin him around and crash their mouths together.

To this day, Kurt swears he can still feel that kiss, feel the hard press of lips that fit perfectly to his, and feel the wet slide of tongues as they massaged together. He'll always remember that kiss being the one that truly made him happy after thinking he was alone in his feelings. Blaine had pulled back and said through heavy breathing, "I've wanted to do that for years."

Kurt had smiled and said they then had years to make up for, and immediately kissed him again.

From that day on that's what they did; which is how they found themselves currently lying on Kurt's bed as they make out and ignoring their homework in favor of each other.

"When's your dad get home from work?" Blaine asks as he kisses down Kurt's neck and across his collarbone.

"Not for a few more hours." Kurt responds, moaning when Blaine begins to kiss and lightly nip at the spot below his ear. At the moment his radio is playing _'Time of the Season' _by The Zombies, helping to drown out any noises they are making in case his stepbrother, Finn, decides to change his mind and come home instead of staying at his friend, Puck's house for a while. "Kiss me again," he says, instantly feeling soft, wet lips on his again.

Kurt realized early on he could spend hours, maybe even days, kissing Blaine and his soft lips. After that first kiss in his room, they try to sneak away as much can be allowed and spend from a few minutes to a few hours, like right now, mostly kissing until they can't anymore.

At the moment, both of their lips are already cherry red and slightly more swollen from before and numb, but they overlook those things and continue to move their mouths together. As Blaine moves to kiss below his ear again, Kurt hears as the radio plays '_Everyday People'_ and moans when Blaine begins to suck on the same spot as before. Pushing at his shoulders when he stays there longer than he should, he moans as he says, "Can't leave a hickey, Blaine. My dad will be suspicious."

"Sorry," Blaine says against the skin of his neck, moving down to untuck Kurt's shirt and sucking over his left hipbone.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hickey where no one will see." Blaine says right before attaching his lips back to Kurt's skin.

Kurt feels as Blaine nips and sucks and licks over his skin, moaning and threading his fingers through his curls and tugging when he bites a little too hard, hearing Blaine say a quick 'Sorry' before continuing. When he begins to kiss across his stomach, Kurt whimpers at the feeling of Blaine's hot breath hitting his skin, the muscles of his stomach quivering from Blaine's soft touch of lips and fingers. His shirt is pushed up more as Blaine continues to kiss his way up his stomach and chest, finally hovering over Kurt and grinning down at him. Kurt grabs him around the neck and brings his mouth down on his and urgently kisses him, like he's wanted to for the past ten minutes. As Blaine kisses him, Kurt can feel him press where he just left a hickey over his left hipbone, making him moan into Blaine's mouth.

The loud music, and being caught up in each other, makes it hard for Blaine and him to hear the front door close with a loud bang downstairs. They are furiously kissing when Burt yells up to him, "Kurt, will you please turn down your music!" At the sound of his dad's voice, Blaine and him fly apart and begin to fix their clothes and Kurt's skewed bedspread. Once happy with how everything looks, Kurt opens his door all the way before his dad comes up to check on him, turning down the volume of the radio. He sits at his desk as Blaine lies on his stomach pretending to read his history textbook.

As if on cue, Burt appears in his doorway and smiles, saying, "You stud-Oh, hey, Blaine, didn't know you where here."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine smiles up at him, closing his textbook and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Was doing my homework and helping Kurt some with his. I should be going, anyways; my mom's probably worried about where I am." Blaine grabs his school bag and flings it over his shoulder, walking out of Kurt's room, saying to him, "See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt tells him, trying to fight the blush that starts to form when Blaine winks at him when Burt can't see. "Bye." When Blaine leaves, he turns to talk to his dad, hoping there is nothing to give away what Blaine and him were really doing and asks, "Why are you home early?"

"Had no customers and scheduled appoints left today, so I decided to close early." Burt says, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. "Where's your stepbrother?"

"At Puck's house for a few hours." Kurt responds, abandoning the rest of his homework for later and standing up from his desk. As he walks out of his room, he can feel where Blaine left a hickey and smiles at the memory of having his mouth on his skin. "I'm going to start dinner to help Carole out." He says over his shoulder at his dad as he reaches the bottom of the steps and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt stands in front of his locker as Rachel talks to him about something he isn't catching too much of. Instead, his mind is focused on Blaine a few feet down the hall rummaging in his locker, blushing and looking away when he winks at him.

"Did you see that, Kurt?" Rachel all of a sudden says, making him finally pay attention to her.

"See what?"

"Blaine just winked at me." She says with a lilt to her voice.

Kurt does everything to hold in the laugh he wants to let out, not wanting to make Rachel mad at him. Instead, he loops his arm through hers and begins to walk in the direction of their first period class. It's times like these that Kurt wishes he could scream to the world what Blaine and him have between them, but instead he listens as Rachel drones on about maybe Blaine having a crush on her.

By the time she finishes talking, he tells her, "You do remember you're going steady with Finn, or did you forget you're dating him?"

"Of course not, Kurt, it's just nice to know somebody else also likes me." Rachel says, setting her binder and textbook on her desk and running her hands behind her skirt to flatten it so she can easily sit down.

Kurt ignores her once he sees their English teacher walk into the room and tells them to be quiet.

* * *

He's sitting at a lunch table with Rachel when he sees Blaine get up and walk out of the cafeteria, tilting his head to the side when he locks eyes with him. Kurt just smiles before turning his attention back to Rachel, telling her a few seconds later that he's finished and needs to do something before the next class.

"Bye," he says as he stands up and leaves, headed for where Blaine is waiting for him.

They found the small closet one day a few months before when they couldn't wait to get home to one of their empty houses, and discovered the empty, abandoned storage closet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Overlooking the dirtiness of the room, Kurt had pushed Blaine up against the door and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Now, when he opens the door, the closet is cleaner after Kurt had Blaine help him clean it one day when everyone was eating lunch. He feels himself pulled inside, and closes the door behind him before Blaine crashes their mouths together in a heated kiss. He groans when Blaine pushes him up against the door; wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and glad to be doing this with him.

He's glad to be doing this with someone who knows what it's like to have to pretend to be someone else around everyone they know. Before Blaine, Kurt was so alone that he thought he would never find someone who knew what he was going through, and the problems of having to hide who he really was. But with Blaine, for a few stolen moments, whether in a closet or an empty house, they can be themselves and enjoy the other person without the worries of the world turning their backs on them if they were to be found out. Even though stolen, Kurt still takes these moments alone with Blaine, because without them, he would lose himself in the person he was pretending to be.

"Oh, my God, I have to tell you something." He says as Blaine begins to kiss at his neck, trying to hold back the laugh at the memory from earlier that day. "You will never guess what Rachel thought this morning."

"What?" Blaine asks as he pulls back to look at him, and Kurt seeing his eyes full of joy and warmth like they always are when he's with him.

"Rachel thinks you like her." Kurt giggles after he says it, burying his face in the side of Blaine's neck to silence his laughter.

"Why would she think that?" Blaine curiously asks, unsure of how she could reach that conclusion when he did nothing to egg her on.

"Remember when you winked at me?" Kurt sees Blaine nod his head yes at the question. "Well, she somehow thought that was for her, and now she thinks you have a crush on her."

"Too bad I can't tell her I'm already spoken for by a pretty amazing person." Blaine says as his voice breaks. Kurt knows he's thinking about their situation and having to do what they do just to be together.

Cupping the side of his face, he kisses him and says with a soft voice, "Yeah, I wish I could tell everybody, too, but it's safer this way."

"I hate keeping you a secret." Blaine grumbles against his neck after he buries his face there.

"Hey, look at this way," Kurt whispers into his ear, "at least I get to be your secret. Can you imagine if I never told you how I felt. We would probably still be dancing around each other, trying to deny our feelings."

"I'm so glad for that day in your room when you told me the truth." Blaine says when he picks his head up and smiles at him, pushing Kurt's hair back from where it's fallen across his forehead.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt says right before leaning forward and kissing Blaine again, and forgetting everything else for the next ten minutes.

When they do manage to pull apart, both of them are pulling in deep breaths and lips are wet and redder than before. Knowing they have less than five minutes before the bell rings, they begin to fix their clothes and hair.

"Hey, when should you be getting your letter from NAYDA?" Blaine asks as he straightens his shirt and bowtie.

"In the next week," Kurt answers, running his hands down the front of his shirt to get out any wrinkles that might be there. "Will you still be with me when I open it?"

"Of course I will, silly, I want to be the first one to congratulate you." Blaine smiles at him and kisses him one more time.

It amazes Kurt sometimes how much confidence Blaine has in him when all he can think about is 'what if.' But for now, he lets himself think about his life in New York if he does get in, and how it could be so much easier once there.

"See you later, Blaine. I love you." Kurt says right before stepping out of the closet, hearing Blaine say he loves him, too, and walking away, heading for his next class, trying not to act like he spent most of his lunch making out with his boyfriend. As he walks, he hears a wolf-whistle and knows Blaine is the one to do it, making him blush.

'_Some secrets_,' Kurt thinks as the bell rings and signals the end of lunch, '_are so worth having._'

* * *

**A/N The songs mentioned are I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles, Time of the Season by The Zombies, Everyday People by Sly and the Family Stone.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready?" He hears Blaine nervously asks as he holds the envelope.

They're sitting in the middle of his bed facing each other. Kurt had come home to find the letter in his mailbox and immediately called Blaine and told him to come over, saying his NYADA letter finally came in. They went up to his room and partially left the door open, not wanting Finn to think anything if he came up—even though he's preoccupied with eating at the moment.

"I think," Kurt replies, turning over the envelope and feeling his heart pound even harder in his chest—which he didn't think was possible. "Here goes my future." He rips open the envelope and grabs the single sheet of paper inside. Kurt doesn't get past it saying 'We're sorry to inform you,' before falling face first into his pillow, letting out a scream and starting to cry.

As he cries, he says through his sobs that he didn't get in. The sound of Blaine's voice whispering into his ear are enough to sooth him some, but not enough to take away the pain of being rejected by his dream school.

"I don't know what to do now." He confesses after the tears have almost completely stopped and he lies on his side facing Blaine.

"You're only eighteen, Kurt," Blaine whispers as he wipes away the tear that rolls over the bridge of Kurt's nose. "Nobody ever knows what to do at that age. I'll still love you, no matter what you choose, and I need you to remember that."

"I know, and I love you, too." Kurt replies, still amazed Blaine can make his heart beat a little bit faster every time he tells him he loves him, still make him feel like he did on that night seven months before when he first whispered it into his ear.

Blaine links his fingers with Kurt's hand he has laying in between their bodies on the bed, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand, whispering to him, "I wish I could hold you right now without having to worry about who might see us."

"I could really use the comfort of your embrace at this moment." Kurt chokes out, feeling Blaine squeeze his hand.

"My parents are gone for the weekend, so try to come over and we'll do something to take your mind off this."

"What will be doing?" Kurt asks, cracking a smile at his joke.

"Whatever you want, Kurt—even if it's just baking cookies." Blaine smiles and Kurt knows he could suggest that and he would be happy with it.

"Okay," he whispers.

* * *

He wakes up a few hours later when his dad sits on the edge of his bed and shakes him awake. Sitting up, still groggy and not remembering falling asleep, he looks at his dad and forces a fake smile. "Hey, Dad," he says through a voice still scratchy from crying earlier.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, about not getting in." Burt says as he pats his knee.

"H-how did you know?"

"I came in earlier and saw the letter open on your bed while you were sleeping."

Kurt slumps back against his headboard and wraps his arms around his legs when he brings his knees up to his chest. "What do I do now, Dad?" he asks, uncertain of what his future is going to be.

"That's for you to figure out." Burt says in a comforting voice, smiling at him. "Remember you can still work for me over the summer and save money until you figure out what it is you will do next."

"I know," Kurt replies, wondering how he went to a chance at leaving this place, to not knowing when it will happen. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem. Now come on, because dinner is ready and Finn has been eyeing the food for the past thirty minutes." Burt chuckles at that, standing up and walking out of the room.

Kurt barely eats the food that sits in front of him, moving it around on his plate and taking mouse bites when he does eat. He helps clean to keep his mind off everything; going through the motions of drying the dishes and putting them away.

"You okay, honey?" Carole asks as she hands him another plate to dry.

"I will be." He says.

After that, Kurt is in the living room sitting on the couch as his dad and Finn watch Bonanza, and barely giving it any of his attention. At the moment all he can think about is being in Blaine's comforting embrace. Standing up, he asks, "Dad, can I go to Blaine's house?"

"Yeah, just make sure it's not too dark when you come back." Burt tells him, turning his attention back to the television screen.

He walks out of the house, the sun almost completely gone in the sky as he walks the few houses down the street to Blaine's house. Knocking on the door, a genuine smile spreads across his face when he sees Blaine open the door, looking cute as normal.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Blaine steps aside and pushes the door open more in answer, grinning at him. Kurt stands there for a few seconds after Blaine closes the door, not certain if he can kiss him or not. "Are your parents home?" He asks as he bites his lower lip.

"No, they're already gone for the weekend."

At that, Kurt practically jumps into Blaine's arms and kisses him; wanting to feel something besides how he's felt for the past few hours. Kissing Blaine, and being held by him, he feels infinite, as if anything is possible. He feels himself being walked backward until he hits a wall, pulling Blaine closer to him so that their hips align perfectly.

"Guess that's a no to baking those cookies, then?" Blaine jokes, laughing as he kisses Kurt's neck.

"That's a definite no." Kurt chuckles.

"How long can you stay?" Blaine asks as he grabs under his knees and lifts his legs.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, and his arms around his neck, letting out a small giggle when Blaine easily pushes off the wall holding him.

"My dad and Carole will be asleep in less than two hours; we have the whole night." Kurt says as he kisses down Blaine's neck and along his collarbone. If there is one thing he can count on, that's his dad always sticking to his schedule as best as possible, which is why he knows he's always asleep by ten at night.

"Best news I've heard all day."

They make it up to Blaine's room and quickly undress, reaching for each other once naked and falling in bed together in a tangle of limbs. Kurt bunches the sheet under his hands as Blaine preps him, whining at the loss of his fingers as he rips open a condom packet and rolls it on. Kurt gasps when Blaine begins to push in, tipping his head back and releasing a low moan when he's all the way in, grabbing his hips and squeezing.

"Move, Blaine."

Blaine leans down and captures his mouth in a sensual kiss as he begins to move his hips; Kurt lifting his own to meet the thrusts of Blaine into him. It feels amazing—as it always does—and Kurt can't help but to think how perfect they always seem to fit together, wondering if they were made for the other and were always meant to be together.

Needing more, Kurt rolls them over so he ends up on top, sinking all the way down on Blaine and groaning at being completely filled by him. A few seconds later, he begins to raise and lower his hips, gripping tight to Blaine's shoulders as fingers dig into the skin around his hips. As he drops his hips down, Blaine snaps his up and hits that spot inside him that has a flare of pleasure shooting up his spine and makes him drop his head back and moan. All too soon, he feels the heat pooling low in his stomach and knows this is almost over.

"Clo-close..." He whimpers out, moaning when Blaine moves his hand to wrap around his cock. It only takes a few strokes before he's coming over Blaine's hand and onto both their stomachs. As he works his hips through his orgasm, Kurt feels Blaine thrust up into him half a dozen more times before falling over the edge himself.

Finally stilling his hips, Kurt collapses on top of Blaine, breathing heavy and saying, "I really needed that."

Blaine just chuckles as he says, "Glad I could be of help."

Kurt laughs as he brushes his lips against Blaine's, staring into honey colored eyes filled with love for him. "We should probably clean up." He groans after a few minutes, sitting up and climbing off of Blaine. He falls on the bed as Blaine goes to grab a washcloth, smiling with how gentle he is when he cleans him. He grazes his fingers up and down Blaine's back when he curls into his side, his head resting on his chest and ear pressed right over his beating heart.

"So, did you tell your family about NYADA?" Blaine asks after a few minutes of lying there in the quiet.

"Yeah," Kurt sighs out, twirling a strand of Blaine's curls around his forefinger.

"What did your dad have to say?"

"He was supportive as he could be." Kurt says, scooting down so he ends up staring into Blaine's eyes. "I'll be working at his garage this summer since I won't be leaving for New York."

"Mmm," Blaine seductively says, lifting himself up so he is hovering over Kurt on his hands and knees. "So does that mean if I happen to stop by with car trouble, I'll get to see you in a uniform and dirty with grease on your hands and clothes and looking sexy?" Blaine lowers himself and begins to kiss at Kurt's neck, smiling against his skin when he feels him begin to respond.

"Yo-you won't be able to do anything, if you happen to stop by." Kurt moans when Blaine begins to rock his hips slowly in a teasing way.

"I can still enjoy the view." Blaine whispers into his ear; Kurt grabs Blaine's hair and pulls him back and hungrily kisses him.

"Can we please stop talking now?" Kurt asks, reaching for the KY Jelly on the bedside table.

"Definitely," Blaine says as Kurt squeezes some KY onto his hand.

* * *

He jerks awake and sits up, looking to Blaine's clock to find it's almost seven-thirty in the morning. Easily slipping out of bed so he doesn't disturb Blaine, Kurt walks to his bathroom to clean up some. Looking in the mirror, he sees marks and bruises all over his torso and hips, covering the finger shaped ones on his left hip and remembering Blaine's own fingers there.

After shutting off the light in the bathroom, Kurt walks back into Blaine's room and begins to pick up his clothes; sitting on the edge of the bed and buttoning his shirt, he sighs when Blaine starts to kiss at the back of his neck.

"Wish you could stay longer." Blaine mumbles against his skin as he kisses along his jaw.

"Me too, but I have to get home before my dad realizes I'm gone." He begins to lace up and tie his boots, standing up and turning around when finished. He leans down and kisses Blaine, fighting from just falling back in bed with him. "I have to go, Blaine." he protests, getting out of Blaine's hold of him, laughing when he pouts. "Don't be too upset, I think the fact that we had enough time for three times should make you happy."

"Trust me, it does." Blaine says as he looks up to him. "I love you."

Kurt smiles as he says, "I love you, too."

* * *

Kurt quietly shuts the door and tries not to be too loud walking to the stairs, but it's all to no avail as he hears Burt say from the kitchen, "Kurt, come here. Now!"

He drops his shoulders and heads for the kitchen, making sure to fix his clothes and hair once more, wondering why he didn't climb through his window to avoid this. Putting on a fake smile, he walks into the kitchen and sees his dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. "Hi, Dad." He tries to sound cheerful.

"Why are you sneaking in early in the morning?"

"I didn't come home last night and ended falling asleep at Blaine's house and didn't want to get in trouble." He responds, dropping his gaze to stare at his shoes which have suddenly become very fascinating.

"You had me worried, Kurt."

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Kurt says in a calming voice, hoping it helps soften his dad's anger toward him.

"Well, you did." Burt says with a stern voice, and Kurt knows he's not getting away with this without getting punished. "You're grounded for a week."

"But, Dad, it wa-" Kurt snaps his head up and starts to defend, but stopping when he sees the look Burt gives him.

"I can make it two."

"No, sir." Kurt murmurs under his breath, frustrated at the situation he's found himself in. It's as he walks upstairs to his room that he realizes what one of the days is he's grounded on and gets really angry.

* * *

The following Monday as Kurt sits at his normal lunch table, with Rachel next to his right and Blaine sitting in front of him, he tells them about getting in trouble.

"How long are you grounded?" Rachel asks as she tries to finish her English assignment.

"Only a week," Kurt says, "but it means on Friday I can't cel-" he stops talking when he realizes what he was going to say about the plans between Blaine and him.

"On Friday you can't what, Kurt?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing, it's not happening now." He says with a sad voice because he had been really looking for to being with Blaine that night. He curves his lips into a small smile when he feels Blaine nudge his foot under the table to comfort him in his own way at the moment.

"Sorry to hear that, Kurt." Blaine says.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

It's close to midnight on Friday night and he's lying in bed trying to sleep, when the sound of something hitting his window distracts him. Sitting up, he realizes someone is throwing pebbles against his window. He can't help the grin that spreads across his face when he sees Blaine standing under his window, dropping the pebbles he's holding.

"Can I come up?" Blaine quietly asks after Kurt opens his window.

Kurt just nods his head yes and watches as he gracefully climbs up to his window like he's done dozens of times before. "What are you doing here?" He whispers when Blaine is inside his room, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Because he's been grounded, Kurt has only seen Blaine in between classes, not able to sneak away during lunch at all during the week, and by this point he will take him climbing into his room at midnight over not being able to see him.

"I'll always find a way to celebrate our anniversary." Blaine says right before kissing Kurt.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips as he begins to walk backwards to his bed. He bites his lower lip to hold in the yell, almost breaking the skin, when Blaine pushes him back on the bed.

They try to be as quiet as possible, but some moans slip out and seem to ring loud in the air, most are swallowed by kisses or covered and muffled by hands. Their bodies move perfectly together as if they've been doing this longer than the three months since first deciding to sleep together. Kurt bites down on Blaine's shoulder, to keep in the scream he wants to emit when he comes untouched.

After cleaning up, Kurt lies with his back to Blaine as he strokes his thumb over his lower belly, occasionally kissing on his neck below his ear. Kurt can feel himself getting drowsy, but not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

"Wake up, Kurt." He hears whispered into his ear.

"'M sorry for falling asleep." Kurt says as he turns around to face Blaine.

"It's okay," Blaine smiles at him, brushing his hair back from his face. "You can go to sleep in a few minutes. But, I wanted to give you your present."

"I thought we said no gifts."

"Well, in my defense, I've had this planned for a while now." Blaine states as he moves off the bed and digs in his pants for something. Climbing back in bed, he pulls Kurt to sit up with him. He smiles as he says, "I love you. I have loved you probably since that first day I saw you. I know with all my heart I want to spend forever with you, and I'm hoping you feel the same."

"Why does this sou-" Kurt drops his face in his hands in surprise, smiling when he sees the silver band Blaine holds between his thumb and forefinger.

He feels Blaine tugging at his hand, finally getting it away. Kurt covers his mouth to hide the smile on his face, listening as Blaine continues talking, "We might be young, and we might never even get to a point where we can legally do this, but I still want to ask. You don't even have to look at this as a proposal, if you don't want to. You can look at it as just me giving you a ring, nothi-"

"Ask me?" Kurt cuts him off, still grinning and wanting to cry. "Ask me, because it's what I want, too."

He sees Blaine let out a deep breath and say, "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me someday?"

Kurt knew instantly when Blaine kissed him that first time he would marry him someday, even if it was in their small way. Of course, he wanted the grand ceremony and friends and family there to witness, but he knew it wouldn't be a possibility, so the fact that he is even able to think of planning a ceremony—one that might never happen—is more than he could ask for. So, he doesn't even hesitate when he says, "Yes."

"Yes?" Blaine asks as if unsure he heard right or imagined the answer.

"Yes." Kurt nods his head, giggling when Blaine shakily slips the ring on his finger. He brings his hand up to see how the ring looks on his finger: the silver standing out against his pale, creamy skin. "We're engaged." He looks to Blaine who has a smile as big as his.

"Yeah...We are."

"You're my fiancé."

"Yeah, I am." Blaine laughs, enjoying how Kurt sounds and looks right now.

Kurt stares at the ring for a few more moments, feeling the happiest he's ever been. But looking at it, he realizes something, looking back to Blaine, he says, "I can't wear it."

"I know." Blaine sighs, grabbing his hand and stroking his thumb over the silver band. "But knowing you said yes is good enough for me."

They fall back into bed and hungrily kiss, until Kurt cuddles into Blaine's side, draping an arm across his stomach. "Stay until I fall asleep." Kurt murmurs as he nuzzles closer into Blaine's neck.

"Sure," Blaine whispers as he strokes the pads of his fingers up and down Kurt's back.

* * *

He doesn't wear it during the day but keeps it in his pocket, not ready to let it out of his sight. It feels heavy, like a thousand pound weight that he carries around, as if reminding him even more of all the secrets he keeps from his family. He comes close once to blurting it out as he sits at the dinner table while Finn shoves food into his mouth and Carole and his dad talk about something he isn't interested in.

"Dad?" he asks.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Burt says, looking at him with love in his eyes.

He just stares at him with his mouth partially open, the words heavy on his tongue, only needing to say them. It's seeing his dad look at him with love that makes him change his mind, because he doesn't think he can handle what his dad might say at what he has to tell him. In the end he just says, "Nothing, never mind, it's not important."

That night, lying alone in his bed, he looks at the simple silver band, smiling when he reads the words '_I_ _love you forever'_ inscribed on the inside, wondering when Blaine had the time to do that. He slips it on his finger and just stares, knowing it's not wrong to be eighteen and already engaged, because he knows with all his heart that this is right in every way. But he still feels a pang of hurt at not being able to tell his dad, the one person who deserves to know the most out of anybody.

* * *

Kurt can't fight the blush that stains his cheeks when Blaine walks toward Rachel and him before class Monday morning. He just stands there not saying anything, feeling like that fifteen year old again with a secret crush on his cute friend.

"Hello, Blaine, how was your weekend?" Rachel asks, smiling a little too big and thinking Blaine still has a crush on her.

"It was...life changing." He answers.

"What's that mean?" Rachel asks confused.

At hearing Rachel say that, Kurt begins to laugh; a laugh that has him letting out little snorts and makes it hard for him to breathe. He brings up his textbook to cover his face, but not before seeing Blaine grinning big at him, which makes him laugh even harder. Soon, he feels tears spring to his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He isn't exactly sure why he finds the whole situation funny; perhaps Rachel trying to flirt with Blaine even though they're secretly engaged, or maybe because he feels extremely happy and laughing is the only way to express that at the moment, but he can't control it as he continues to laugh, covering his mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asks when he lowers his book, giving him a funny look.

"Yeah...Yes." His shoulders still shake from the giggles he's emitting. He sees Blaine chuckling some—he guesses because of him and because of Rachel's confusion. "Okay," he breathes deep, trying to put on a straight face, but failing when he looks at Rachel again, letting another round of laughter to take over him. He ends up backing up against the lockers and sliding to the floor. Blaine kneels down to be at eye level with him, laughing himself and seeing Rachel get angry at being left out on the joke.

"What's so funny?" She asks with a hint of annoyance evident in her voice.

"It's nothing, Rachel, trust us." Blaine replies for both of them since Kurt is still laughing and can't talk.

"Fine," Rachel says as she stares down at him. "I'm going to find Finn. See you in class, Kurt."

He watches as she turns on her heels and walks away, her skirt swaying with every step she takes. Looking back to Blaine, he says, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't know why it did."

"It's okay. Anyways," he leans forward some and whispers just loud enough for Kurt to hear. "I thought it was cute."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand when he offers it to help him up, feeling him squeeze it real quick before letting go. "I should probably go to class." Kurt says after standing there for a few seconds and not saying anything.

"Yeah, I should get to class, too." Blaine grabs the strap of his book bag and begins to turn to walk in the opposite direction of where Kurt is headed. He turns around a few steps later and asks, "Lunch?"

Kurt just vigorously nod his head yes, already counting down the minutes for the lunch bell.

* * *

"Sorry, Rach, I promised Blaine I'd help him with his History work in the library." Kurt quickly tells her as she sits down to eat lunch. It's a total lie, of course; Blaine and him haven't had time alone since Friday night, and they both need some time to themselves—even if for thirty minutes. "So, I'll see you in class later."

"Okay, Kurt," she smiles at him, opening her milk. "That's fine."

He doesn't exactly run to the abandoned supply closet, but he is quick in getting there. Pulling open the door, he finds Blaine sitting in a chair with his feet up on an old filing cabinet, head tilted back with his eyes close. Kurt closes the door and takes the few steps to him and straddles his lap, sitting down and smiling when Blaine instantly grabs behind his neck and brings him down into a passionate kiss.

They kiss until there is less than ten minutes left before the bell rings; Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, catching his breath as he nuzzles his nose into the side of Blaine's neck. "I almost told my dad about us this weekend." He says, picking his head up to look at Blaine. "I just want so desperately to tell him what you've given me, but then I thought about how he would feel about me after I told him and the consequences, so I kept my mouth shut."

"I know how you feel. I called Coop to see how he was doing, and half-way through I wanted to tell him everything, but I didn't." Blaine tells him, stroking his thumb along his cheek. "Maybe one day we'll be able to finally tell the people we love the truth and hope they accept it."

"Maybe," Kurt repeats, dropping his head back on Blaine's shoulder and wondering when that day will come and what will be the final straw to the camel's back to make them reveal everything.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Kurt, are you excited about tomorrow?" Rachel asks as they clean out their lockers.

"Yeah, of course I am." Kurt replies, not sure how true the answer is as he takes down the mirror and other little things he had hanging on the inside of his locker door. "It's crazy to think how quick four years have gone by. I mean, it feels just like yesterday we were starting the first day of high school."

"And now we're graduating." Rachel cheerfully says as she shuts her now empty locker.

A few months before, Kurt would have been ecstatic at finally reaching graduation day, but now, he doesn't want the day to come. To graduate would mean the end of high school—where he hoped and dreamed, and anything seemed possible—and brings the start of a real life with one dream already crushed. The end of high school brings with it the knowledge that not everything in life is as simple as filling out an application and hoping.

"Yeah, now we're graduating." He somberly says.

* * *

"So, you excited?" Blaine asks as they sit on the floor of his bedroom, their backs to Blaine's bed.

Summer has officially started for them, and Kurt is enjoying the beginning of it by spending it with Blaine before he has to go home.

"No." Kurt says as he stands up to put on one of Blaine's records. He flips through the various ones he has, laughing at how similar their taste in music is aside from a few different artists they each like separately.

"Why not?" Blaine asks, smile disappearing and eyes not as bright as they were a few moments before.

"Well…I am excited about tomorrow." He sighs out, needing to get out how he really feels. "It's just that...Once I graduate, once I have that diploma in my hand, it means high school is over for me. In high school, I knew for sure what I was going to do with my life, but now that it's gone, I don't know anymore. I don't want to be that pathetic person who watches all his classmates move on in their lives while I'm stuck in mine. I guess I'm just scared of not knowing what's going to happen." He stands there for a few seconds, picking out one of the many Bob Dylan records Blaine has and sliding the album out of the sleeve. He sits back down next to Blaine as the music begins to play, "S-say something. Please."

Blaine grabs his hand and squeezes it tight. "Kurt, I know you. I know that this isn't it for you. You are going to go on and do amazing things outside of Lima. It might take longer for you to leave this place, but you will make it out of here, trust me. This place isn't it for you." Blaine reassures him, making Kurt remember why he fell in love with him.

After he finishes talking, Kurt grabs around Blaine's neck and brings him into a kiss filled with love.

"How about a pop?" Blaine asks when he pulls back, licking his bottom lip.

Kurt just nods his head yes and watches as Blaine stands and goes to grab their drinks. Sitting there for a few moments alone and listening to the song playing, Kurt really hopes that his life doesn't turn out like the song being sung and is like how Blaine believes it will be.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel!"

He hears his name yelled into the microphone, the sign for him to walk across the stage and grab his diploma. As he walks, Kurt realizes these are the last steps he'll be taking as a high school student. Grabbing his diploma, he hears his dad yelling in the bleachers. Looking out he smiles big when he sees Burt standing up cheering for him, Carole clapping next to him, and his smile gets bigger when he sees Blaine sitting next to him, clapping and winking at him. He moves his tassel over on his cap and walks off and waits for the rest of his class to get their diplomas.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Burt says with a shaking voice, hugging Kurt tight and not letting go.

Just as tight at his dad is hugging him, Carole is doing the same with Finn right next to them, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and saying how proud of him she is.

"Dad, don't squeeze me to death." Kurt jokes, feeling Burt let up of his hold of him.

"Congratulations, Kurt." Blaine tells him when his dad lets go, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt says smiling even though all he wants to do is jump in Blaine's arms and kiss him crazy. But considering where they are, he just squeezes Blaine's hand that much tighter.

"Ready to go?" Burt asks, pulling Kurt's gaze away from Blaine, seeing his dad wrap his arm around Carole's waist and smile at him.

"Yeah, dad, let's go." Kurt tells him.

* * *

"So, Dad, Puck's having a party for people who graduated, and I was wondering if I can go?" He asks as he pushes around the food on his plate.

He sits next to Finn as they sit across from his dad and Carole at the diner eating dinner.

"Where's it going to be at?"

"At the old Gregory farm." Kurt truthfully tells him. The thing that Kurt found out in the past year is that for the secrets he keeps from his dad, he tells him the truth of everything else. He feels as if it makes up—even if in a small way—for everything he doesn't say.

"I don't know, Kurt." Burt sighs out, sitting back against the booth. "That place has been abandoned for too long, and is practically falling apart. Also, it's almost thirty miles out of town."

"But, Dad, everyone is going." Kurt tries to reason. "It might be the last time I see all my friends before they go off and live their lives."

"Burt, I can keep an eye on him, if you want." Finn says. "I won't let anything happen."

"I'm still not so sure about it, but okay." Burt finally relents.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt says, smiling at him and having him smile back. "Don't worry about me; Blaine will be there, also, to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Kiddo, that barely does anything to make me feel better about this." Burt tells him concerned. "But, you deserve to have some fun with your friends."

"Thanks," he says again, happy because he gets to spend some time—although with other people around—with Blaine.

* * *

The sound of his record playing the Beatles 'Help' at the moment fills his room as he checks himself one last time in the mirror, fixing a stray hair and deciding he looks good. Turning off his record player and going downstairs, he's ready for whatever the night brings.

"Bye, Dad!" Kurt shouts as he opens the front door. "I'll be home really late!"

"Be careful, Kurt." He hears Burt yell from the kitchen right before he's closing the door.

Walking to Blaine's house real quickly and knocking on the door, he waits for him to open the door.

"Hi," Kurt smiles as he sees Blaine open the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Blaine says as he steps outside, locking his front door. As they walk to the car, he asks Kurt, "So, does your dad know where we're going?"

"I told him Puck was throwing a party for the people who graduated." Kurt replies, shrugging his shoulders. "I also said I probably won't be home till tomorrow."

* * *

By the time they pull up to the old farm, a giant bonfire is in the middle of an old crop field filled with, which seems, everybody from school. As they walk closer, Kurt can hear The Doors '_Light My Fire'_ blasting from somebody's car.

Rachel comes running up to them, excitedly saying, "Kurt, you're here, finally! I was wondering when you would make it." Her hair is hanging straight to the middle of her back, around her head is a crown made of daisies, and she has on her knee high boots that Kurt isn't sure she should be wearing while out here on this uneven ground.

Kurt can tell she's already had a few drinks and is drunk. Because of that, he knows that's the reason she has the courage to drape her arm across Blaine's shoulders, trying to whisper into his ear but saying loudly, "I know you'll miss me, Blaine…when I leave at the end of the summer, I mean. But know that I always thought it was beyond cute that you had a crush on me, I mean, who wouldn't, right?" She snorts as she talks, almost tripping over her feet. Kurt can see how uncomfortable Blaine is at having a drunken Rachel throwing herself at him, so he decides to step in.

"Rach, how about you go find Finn and make out with him."

"That is an excellent idea, Kurt." She giggles as she tosses her hair behind her shoulder. "Y-you are so smart." All of a sudden she stops and holds out her hands, looking totally confused and not sure what she's supposed to do. "Wait…What was I going to do?"

"Finn," Kurt reminds her, having her throw her arms around him and squeeze him tight.

"Oh…Thank you, Kurt," she happily says, letting out a hiccup. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'm pretty sure you would have survived." He gently pushes her off and turns her around, pointing out and telling her where she can find Finn.

"She is so drunk." Blaine laughs as he watches her slowly taking steps to Finn a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah, and she'll regret it in the morning." Kurt says, forgetting where they are and almost grabbing for Blaine's hand like normal; shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid doing that, he begins to walk with Blaine next to him.

Once in close range of everybody, Puck is shoving cups into Blaine and his hands, telling them to drink and have fun and enjoy their free time while they can. Kurt just shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his drink, not really in the mood to get drunk, and seeing Blaine ignore his cup all together.

A few hours pass of him enjoying the party, and constantly pulling Blaine away from Rachel when she sneaks up on him and goes on about a crush that isn't there. He stands a few feet from the bonfire, cup of beer in his hand and thinking of nothing in particular when Blaine comes up and stands next to him, escaping Rachel, it seems, once more. He smiles when he "accidentally" brushes his hand up against his arm.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" Blaine turns to him and asks.

Kurt doesn't hold back his smile as he says, "Sure."

They walk side-by-side as they head for the small wooded area at the end of the field. Once out of view of everyone, the fire still distinguishable from where they are, Kurt grins as Blaine grabs the front of his shirt, pulls him close and kisses him. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, dropping his plastic cup to the floor—the smell of beer strong in the air as it flows out. The kiss is a hard and desperate one; Kurt grabs Blaine's shoulders and pushes him up against the nearest tree, pushing their hips together. In the woods isn't exactly the kind of place Kurt would choose to make out with his boyfriend, but it is secluded at the moment and he is just glad to be kissing him.

"We should get back before someone notices we're gone." He says out of breath after a few minutes, licking his lips.

"Yeah," Blaine huffs out, kissing him one last time.

Walking back out of the woods, and making sure there is some space between Blaine and him, Kurt walks to the bonfire where he sees everybody gathered around and yelling in excitement at what Puck and Finn are saying.

"Hey, guys." Kurt says as he reaches Finn and Puck in front of the bonfire; he can tell they already have a buzz going. "What are you guys yapping about?"

"How we would be awesome soldiers fighting in Nam." Puck says, finishing off the beer in his cup and throwing it into the fire. "If we were there, we would be strong and kill us some enemies."

"Shut it, Puckerman, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Kurt hears Blaine snap at him, knowing this is hitting close for him. "You think it would be so easy, but you don't know what it's really like."

"I know exactly what it's like: killing the Viet Cong and hang out around base camp." Puck laughs as he talks.

Kurt wishes he would stop talking, because he only knows what he's seen on the news, but Blaine has been more informed beyond some news segments he's seen on TV.

"It's nothing like that, Puck, and if that's what you think, you are sorely mistaken." Blaine angrily tells him before storming off.

Kurt follows after him, hearing Puck say something along the lines _'what's got him so riled up?'_ At a time like this is when Kurt wishes he could literally knock some sense into people.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. They're drunk and being stupid assholes." Kurt apologizes as he reaches Blaine, moving to stand in front of him and seeing a few tears roll down his face.

"I hate this stupid, pointless, never-ending fucking war." Blaine wipes the tears off his cheeks, sniffling. "I see what it did to my brother and...I just want it to be over. It's ruined Cooper forever, and hearing them talk like it would be so easy to do what he did..." Blaine trails off, getting a far off look in his eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, it's...I would say it's okay, but I know it will be awhile before Cooper is okay again, but be grateful he came back to you alive." Kurt tries to remind him of the silver lining out of having Cooper back. "I hate this stupid war as much as you because I saw what happened to your brother; it changed him completely. That's why we'll ignore anymore dumb comments my stepbrother and his friends have to say."

"Can we just get out of here? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Where do you want to go?" Kurt asks as they begin to walk to Blaine's car.

"I don't care; I just want to be alone with you." Blaine replies, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Both of our parents are home, though." Kurt reminds him, wishing it were different.

He slides behind the wheel of the car, turns the engine on and pulls out of the field. A few minutes into the drive, he hears Blaine say, "My family's lake house. It's only thirty minutes away and no one is there."

"Okay," Kurt says, nodding his head.

He hasn't been to the Anderson's lake house in over two years, but remembers clearly how to get there. The last time he was there, he remembers just having to barely glance at Blaine in nothing but his swimming trunks for him to blush deep red to the tips of his ears and not to be able to look him in the eyes the whole time they were there. Of course after they got together, Blaine admitted to trying to catch Kurt's attention that whole week, doing whatever he could to get him to notice him, and laughing when Kurt told him he didn't have to try too hard.

* * *

He pulls the sheet off the couch and sits down, watches as Blaine starts a fire in the fireplace and lies down on the couch and rests his head in his lap. Kurt strokes his fingers through Blaine's hair, watching the logs burn in the fireplace-the only source of light in the dark house.

"Are you okay?" He

"Yeah," Blaine says as he trains his gaze on the fire in the fireplace. "I just hate everything that is going on right now."

"How's Cooper?"

"He's good for now." Blaine replies. "He still has trouble sleeping because of the nightmares, and he calls sometimes when they're really bad. Last week he called at almost three in the morning saying he wasn't sure he could go on living like this, my dad talked to him for awhile to make sure he didn't do anything and to remind him that he still has his family."

"Blaine…I'm so sorry." Kurt says, wiping away the tears that roll down the side of Blaine's face when he turns to look up at him, feeling his own tears roll down his cheeks. He knows how close Blaine is with Cooper and how much he suffered as well while he was fighting in Vietnam, and how relieved he was to have him back only to see how he different he changed in the course of the two years he was gone. "I wish things were different."

"He was so happy and joyous and carefree, and now…That war ruined the best parts of him." Kurt can see the anger filling Blaine's eyes as he talks about the war like they always do when it's brought up in a conversation. "I just want him back."

He saw the state Cooper was in when he was home for a few months after coming back; he didn't need to be told by Blaine just how bad he was. He knows the war ruined the best parts of him, just like it has done thousands of other men and their families, because they get affected just as much. From stories heard on the news and read in papers and people he's overheard talking, they have to deal with the consequences of losing a son or one returning that is not the one that left. "Maybe one day it will all be better than what it is." He says, hoping his words come true sooner, rather than later.

"Hopefully," Blaine whispers. "Let's talk about something else; I don't want to think about that for the remainder of the night."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Blaine replies.

As Kurt tries to think of something, he sees the sadness leave Blaine's eyes as he gets an excited look in them. "What?" he cautiously asks.

"You're birthday is next month, what do you want?"

"I don't need anything." Kurt knows even though he says that, Blaine will surprise him with something anyways. "I can't believe I'll be nineteen. Nineteen, Blaine! I'll be like an old man."

"Even so, I'll still love you."

Kurt cups the side of Blaine's face and strokes his thumb over his cheek, leaning down, he kisses him. Blaine wraps his hand around the back of his neck and desperately kisses him back.

* * *

Their clothes are scattered behind them as they lie on the floor, wrapped around each other; the fire crackles as he snuggles closer to Blaine, stroking his thumb along his ribs.

"After we get married, we're going to have a house like this and live happily ever after." Kurt smiles at the image of Blaine and him living in a house, hopefully married and living the lives they wanted.

"I think happily ever after's are reserved for fairy tales and Disney movies, not for people in real life." Blaine replies, rolling over so he ends up lying on top of Kurt and kisses the tip of his nose.

"Mmmm, I think you're wrong, because you and me are going to live happily ever after." Kurt says with all honesty.

"Is that so?" Blaine crosses his arms over Kurt's chest and rests his chin on top of them, gazing down at him.

With the fire creating shadows on Blaine's face, Kurt stares at how beautiful he is and wonders what he ever did right to have him in his life the way he is. "Yup," he nods his head and grins up at him. "We're going to live in a beautiful house, with two dogs, be wildly happy, live to be ninety, and hopefully die in each other's arms."

"That sounds like a great life; and one I look forward to spending with you." Blaine smiles down at him.

With Blaine's head resting on his chest, they lie there in silence listening to the fire crackle, until both of them begin to drift off and Blaine sits up.

"Come on, let's go to my room where there's a bed."

"God, yes," Kurt exclaims loudly. "I need to sleep on a mattress."

* * *

He lies completely on top of Blaine's back with his chin hooked over his shoulder; both of them are still catching their breaths and covered in a thin layer of sweat. It seemed being in a room once shared as friends with feelings for the other had them forgetting about sleeping and falling into bed, desiring the other.

"You can't be serious, Kurt." Blaine says shocked after a few minutes of just lying there and calming his breathing.

"I'm totally serious."

"Wow...I don't think I can marry you anymore." Blaine jokes.

Kurt laughs, "I'm just saying they are the better band."

"Sorry, but I'm a Stones fan through and through, and will go to my grave saying they are the better band."

"Nope," Kurt tuts, "The Beatles are the better band."

"Guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that…even though I'm right." Blaine laughs when Kurt begins to tickle him, telling him he's wrong and to admit defeat. "Never," he shouts through his laughter.

After this night, Kurt is glad he is able to make Blaine laugh and forget about everything that's going on his life for a few hours and give him a night of happiness.

* * *

"We have to go, Kurt." Blaine says as he kisses up his back, making Kurt wake up and let out a sigh.

He turns over and smiles up at Blaine, telling him, "I never get enough alone time with you. I don't think I'll ever get enough time with you."

"Even if we live to ninety?" Blaine laughs, reminding him of what he said the night before.

"Even if we live to ninety." Kurt repeats, giggling—like he always does—when Blaine gives him an Eskimo kiss.

"Come on, if we leave now, we can stop for donuts."

"You sure do know the way to my heart."

"Of course I do: food, music, and orgasms." Blaine teases.

"Blaine!" Kurt blushes at what he said, smacking him on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, Kiddo, how was the party? Did you have fun?" Burt asks as soon as Kurt walks through the door and into the living room.

"It was fine." Kurt replies, walking towards the stairs.

"You're home later than I thought."

Kurt is glad his back is to his dad, that way he doesn't see the nervous look on his face. "Yeah, Blaine and I decided to get breakfast and ended up sitting there for a few hours." He lies just like he's grown used to doing, sounding convincing enough to make his dad believe him. At this point, he believes he could rob a bank and lie through his teeth saying he didn't do it, and have his dad and the rest of his family believe him. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

"Okay," he hears his dad say.

Walking up the stairs, he hears the front door close and Finn's voice grumble something to his dad. He sits on the edge of his bed untying the laces of his boots when he sees Finn lean against his doorframe, looking like death warmed over. "Hey, Finn," he says, kicking away his boots and heading for his dresser.

"Where'd you go?" He asks, taking a few steps into the room. "After you left last night, where did you and Blaine go?"

Kurt pulls open his top drawer, grabs his shirt as he tells the same lie he just told his dad. "We drove around for a bit and decided to spend the rest of the night at the diner that's open all night."

As he walks inside his closet, he asks over his shoulder, "Is that all, because I'm tired and want to get a few hours of sleep?"

He breathes a sigh of relief when Finn says yes, and that he's going to get some sleep as well. Changing real quick into more comfortable clothes, Kurt gets in bed and passes out almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N The song Kurt is listening to in Blaine's room is Like A Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan**


	4. Chapter 4

The downside of working in the garage with his dad is not getting as much free time as other people on summer break. He's grateful to have something that keeps him busy for a few hours a day, even if it means at the end of each day he's sweaty and covered in grease, but he'll gladly do this to help his dad.

Working on cars, and being around them, isn't something new to him. He can remember being five and sitting in his mom's lap as she talked to his dad while he rummaged under the hood of a Ford truck. Then he can remember standing next to his dad at seven and helping him—even if it was only handing him the tools he asked for; but even then, Burt would talk through everything he was doing and it soon came to a point where Kurt was no longer confused and nodding along in understanding.

It was being eight, and losing his mom, that being with his dad around cars in the garage became a big thing. Those first few weeks, both of them didn't know what to do to help each other with the hurt they were both experiencing; Kurt didn't know how to comfort his dad with words and vice versa. So, he did the next best thing, he stood next to him under the hood of a car he was working on. It was being close and reassuring his dad that he still had him, and knowing he still had his dad that slowly helped the ache they both felt and started them on a path to healing. It was knowing they had each other to lean on, to go to, and to support that pushed them through that first year.

Kurt knew his dad didn't know everything he should to raise a child on his own, didn't know how to be a single parent after years of having his wife, so he did the best he could—which turned out to be an awesome job. He taught Kurt everything he needed know about living and being happy.

"Hey, Dad, I'm finished with the Mustang." Kurt says, using a rag to try and clean as much grease and oil off his hands. "I'm going to go home now."

"Okay," Burt says, picking up the phone as soon as it rings. "Hey," he calls, stopping Kurt from walking away, holding the handset to his chest. "Can you tell Carole I have something important to discuss with her when I get home."

"Alright," Kurt replies.

Unzipping his coveralls and throwing them in the direction of all the other dirty clothes and cloths, Kurt walks out of the garage and heads for his car, ready to go home and take a shower.

Pulling up to his driveway twenty minutes later, he instantly rushes inside and to the bathroom. Stripping down, he steps under the hot spray and moans at the great feeling of washing away the sweat and grease still lingering on his skin.

He goes down to the kitchen awhile later, feeling cleaned and refreshed, finding Carole sorting through the mail.

"Hey, sweetie," she says in her motherly voice, smiling up at him. "How was your day at work?"

"Same old, same old, like normal." Kurt answers, shrugging his shoulders and reaching for an apple. "Cars to fix and customers to please. How was it at the hospital?"

"Uneventful today, thank heavens." Carole sighs out, dropping the mail on the table and filling a glass with water. "I needed it after the craziness of yesterday."

"Before I forget, my dad wanted to talk with you about something when he gets home."

"Do you know what?" Carole asks curiously.

"No, but knowing him, it could be anything." Kurt smiles when Carole chuckles at that.

Kurt leans against the counter eating the apple as Carole and him continue to talk, discussing nothing of importance.

Helping her make dinner when she starts to cook, he's glad he has something to occupy his mind and not have to think of the fact that he misses Blaine.

After clearing the table a few hours later, and ready to go to his room, Kurt is stopped by Burt.

"Hey, don't leave just yet. I want to talk to you for a sec." Burt tells him, making Kurt sit back down in his chair.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you okay?" Burt asks right out. "I've noticed you've been moping around lately."

Kurt kind of knew that question would be asked, eventually. Two-and-a-half weeks so far without seeing Blaine have made him miserable, and unwilling to want to do anything.

A week after graduation, Blaine's parents told him they were spending a month-and-a-half in California with Cooper. Now, Kurt is thrilled that Blaine gets to see his brother again and help him, but a month without him is the longest they've gone without seeing each other. At this point, he misses Blaine so much, that he's tempted to climb through his bedroom window and fall asleep in his bed that smells of him. He hates that he can't walk down the street to see him or call him, and that there's still another two weeks to get through.

"I'm fine, Dad." Kurt says. "I guess I've been having a few rough weeks, that's all."

"Well, at least you have your birthday to look forward to next week." Burt tells him, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess so." He isn't as excited about his birthday as his dad seems to be; the day only reminding him that he's getting older and he's still stuck in this town. "The big nineteen."

"And it only feels like yesterday I was trying to change your diaper—unsuccessfully I might add."

Kurt smiles at that, trying to picture his dad trying to change a diaper for the first time and failing miserably.

"Yeah, I guess I have that to look forward to." Kurt says half-heartily. "I'm tired; I'm going to lie down now. Night, Dad."

"Night, kiddo."

* * *

His birthday is a simple day spent with his family and doing nothing too big and extravagant.

Happy with his family sitting around him at their dining table, healthy and alive, Kurt blows out the nineteen candles on his chocolate birthday cake cooked by Carole. Although happy to be surrounded by people he loves and who love him, he can't help but to think about the one person that should be there but isn't.

Not wanting to think about it too much, he smiles and enjoys his cake, thanking his dad for his presents. In his room later that night, he listens to The Beatles 'White Album' as he lies on his back short-ways on his bed. He listens to the song McCartney wrote about the struggles for many in today's society and lets the few tears roll down the side of his face, the sound of the music drowning out his sniffles.

He knows it's stupid to cry over somebody, but he knows Blaine isn't just somebody and he misses him; he can literally feel his heart aching for him.

Two-and-a-half weeks without him have made it clear to him—as if he needed further proof—that Blaine is his life.

* * *

He's having a great dream about being at the drive-in, cuddled into Blaine's side and feeling happy at having him back. But even then, he knows it's a dream because something is pulling him out of it.

He's in the state of not-asleep-but-not-awake when the feeling of lips at his neck begins to fully wake him up. They kiss their way across his neck and up his jaw, the sensation of soft lips brushing against his skin and over his ear making softly moan.

"Wake up, Kurt." He hears softly whispered into his ear.

The grin that spreads across his face is huge, and opening his eyes, he sees Blaine above him smiling and looking very real. There are a thousand different things he could say, but instead he grabs behind his neck and pulls him down into a hungry kiss. They kiss for the time lost between them while Blaine was gone, kiss at being back together again, and kiss because it's the one thing they both desperately want and need at the moment.

"I've missed you." Kurt pants out after pulling back to catch his breath, turning into Blaine's touch as he strokes his thumb over his cheek.

"I know," Blaine replies, tracing his bottom lip. "This past month without you was barely manageable."

Kurt cranes his head up and reattaches his lips to Blaine's, not knowing if he'll get enough of kissing him after not having him there to kiss for a month. They kiss until their lips are red and slightly chapped and dry.

"Sorry I wasn't here for your birthday." Blaine says, licking his lips to wet them and falling down on the bed next to Kurt.

"It's okay, you're here now." Kurt happily says, rolling over to cuddle into Blaine's side, feeling wonderful after a month of feeling glum.

He never thought another person could affect how happy he was while they were around, but with Blaine gone for as long as he was, he's glad it's behind them and he can feel happy once again.

"How's Cooper?"

"He's slowly getting there. While we were there, though, there were brief moments that I would see the old him." Blaine lazily runs his fingertips up and down Kurt's side as he talks. "I think in the end it helped that he had us around for the month."

Kurt smiles, glad to hear that Cooper is getting better-even though it's a gradual process. "That's good to hear."

They lie there for a few minutes, Kurt wanting to just be close to Blaine for awhile without talking. He buries his nose in the crook of his neck and breathes in the scent of him he's missed, the smell of his spicy cologne making Kurt feel like he's no longer alone.

"Was California fun?"

"It was different. My parents hated when I became friends with the young girl across from where Cooper lived."

"Why?"

"A few reasons, but mainly because she was a hippie."

"You became friends with a hippie?" Kurt chuckles not that surprised since he considers Blaine to be as wild and free as a hippie.

"Yeah, she was pretty awesome." Blaine says, Kurt hearing his smile in his voice.

"What was her name?"

"Sugar," Blaine replies.

"I think the name alone makes it known she was a hippie." Kurt laughs, only imagining what she could have looked like.

They don't talk for awhile after that, Kurt tracing random patterns on Blaine's chest and often lifting his hand to kiss the underside of his wrist, sighing and wanting to stay like that forever.

"Oh," Blaine says all of a sudden. "Do you want your birthday gift?"

"Okay," Kurt says, watching as Blaine raises his hips and reaches under himself, pulling out an envelope from his back pocket. Taking the envelope when Blaine hands it to him, Kurt pulls out two tickets and reads the information, "A concert?"

"Yeah," Blaine excitedly says. "I heard about it while in California and thought we would enjoy it, so I bought early tickets."

"I think I've read about this place in the papers lately." Kurt says, reading over the tickets once again. "A lot of townsfolk are angry over it being there and having no warning about it happening."

"Yeah, I heard that, too. The place is in New York." Blaine informs him, grinning in excitement. "I met a few people in California that said they were going. I thought we could forget everything for a few days and go."

"There's only one problem: our parents." Kurt points out, raising an eyebrow.

"I've yet to figure that part out, but we can think of something and tell them."

Kurt already knows it's another lie on top of the many he's already told, and hates it, but he thinks about the few days of being with Blaine and having fun and forgetting everything.

"Woodstock...It could be fun." Kurt mumbles, already looking forward to going with Blaine.

"Fun, Kurt?" Blaine says a little too loudly and enthusiastically. "It's going to memorable."

"I don't see how a concert can be memorable, but we'll see." Kurt grins at him, moaning when he kisses him, cupping the side of his neck and deepening it. Rolling on to his back when Blaine pushes at his shoulder, he sighs when Blaine begins to kiss his way down his neck.

"Mmmm...How about I add to your gift."

"O-okay," Kurt stammers out, watching Blaine dig his knees on either side of his thighs, fingers toying with the drawstring of his pajama pants. He feels as it easily gives when Blaine pulls, the material instantly becoming looser around his hips, which makes it easy for Blaine to hook his fingers in and pull them down along with his boxers. Pulling his knees up to help get them off, Kurt places his legs on either side of Blaine, feet planted to the bed. Sitting up, he removes his shirt real quick and lies back down, smiling up at Blaine.

It took awhile for Kurt to get comfortable like this and be completely naked in front of Blaine. At first, he would hide under the blanket and get undressed, but now he has no problem because the way Blaine looks at him makes it known that he's beautiful to him (and always has been.) He can remember the night when Blaine made it known that's what he thought, telling him he was beautiful as he kissed every inch of his naked skin; by the end of that night, Kurt never looked at himself the same.

"God, I've missed seeing you, but...I've gotta say, I've missed seeing you naked." Blaine gazes down at him, eyes roaming over his body, and making Kurt get flushed all over.

He smiles when lips press to his stomach, Blaine nipping and biting at the soft flesh next to his bellybutton and making him giggle. Blaine had discovered that that particular area was the most sensitive for Kurt, so now he uses it to his advantage by mouthing at the spot until Kurt is reduced to a fit of laughter.

At the moment, Kurt is digging his teeth into his lower lip to hold in the giggles wanting to escape. Squirming under Blaine, he lets out a relieved sigh when moves away from the spot, only to let a loud gasp when he wraps his lips around him. The heat and silkiness of Blaine's mouth enveloping him, has Kurt tipping his head back and releasing a low moan.

He knows he won't last long, because it feels all too good, too right, and too much after a month of only having his hand and memories to make him feel good. So right now, he feels beyond good, he feels amazing as he digs his fingers into Blaine's scalp as he runs his hand through his curls.

Lifting his hips the minutes amount, and sliding in and out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt can feel the heat coiling in his lower belly, and knows he's close. "Cl-close, Blaine," Kurt pants out, warning him and trying to push him off. He groans, though, when Blaine places his arm across his hips and holds him down.

A few moments later, Kurt turns his head into the pillow, arches his back and comes down Blaine's throat like he's never done before. Fingers clutch tight to Blaine's curls as he swallows around him until there's nothing left of him to give.

He sighs when Blaine pulls off, pressing kisses to his body as he makes his way back up to him. When Blaine kisses him, Kurt moans into his mouth at tasting himself on his tongue. He pulls back from the kiss, saying, "You've never done that before."

"I've wanted to try it for some time now." Blaine pushes Kurt's hair back from where it's fallen across his eyes, dragging his fingers down the side of his face. "And it was worth it."

Kurt laughs at that, grabbing the front of Blaine's shirt and pulling him down into another kiss, licking into his mouth and massaging their tongues together.

"I have to go, Kurt." Blaine says, smiling against his mouth.

"No...You just got here." Kurt whines, clutching tighter to the front of his shirt.

"My parents will be up soon," Blaine explains, getting a little sidetracked by a still naked Kurt. "I'll stop by after they leave."

"I'll be at the garage, stop by there."

"Okay," Blaine kisses him one final time. "I love you."

Kurt feels a flutter in his chest, something he didn't feel the whole month Blaine was gone, and is glad that it's there again.

"I love you, too." He smiles up at Blaine, happy beyond belief that he's back and that he can tell him that again.

He watches as Blaine climbs out his window and leaves. Pulling on his clothes real quick in case someone decides to come in, Kurt rolls over and goes back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt," he hears his dad call from his office later that afternoon. Walking over, he leans against the doorframe and waits for Burt to continue. "Hey, I'm gonna need you to close tonight. Is that fine?"

Kurt's heart sinks the slightest because he had been looking forward to spending some alone-time with Blaine later that night. He knows he can't refuse without his dad asking questions, so he mumbles, "That's fine, Dad."

Thirty minutes later, Kurt tries to hold back his grin when Blaine drives up to the garage and steps out of his car.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt hears his dad say behind him as he walks out of his office. "When did your family get back?"

"We came home late last night, Mr. Hum-" he sees the look Burt gives him and chuckles, saying, "Burt."

"Well, good to see you back." Burt gets Kurt's attention that's been on Blaine for the past five minutes. "I'm going out for a bit, are you good to take over while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, Dad," Kurt replies, closing the hood of the car he's finished working on.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure his dad is gone, and nobody else stops by, Kurt pulls Blaine into his dad's office and just hugs him. Holding him close and breathing him is enough at the moment to satisfy him.

"I love holding you, and being held by you. It sucked when you were gone and there was nobody to hold on to and just feel like myself." Kurt says against his neck where his face is buried.

"Me too." Blaine whispers, wrapping his arms around his lower back and stroking his thumb over his hip through his coveralls. "What time do you get off?"

"Closing for my dad tonight." Kurt answers, picking his head up and looking at Blaine. Staring into hazel eyes that look at him like he's the rarest and most beautiful treasure, Kurt presses a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Meet tonight at midnight?" He knows by the time he makes it home and showers and eats dinner it will be too late to try and convince his dad to let him go anywhere or do anything.

"Yes," Blaine sighs out against his lips, pressing his lips firmer against Kurt's. "My place or yours?"

"Yours; it smells like you."

"See you there, then."

* * *

"Have you heard about the riots in New York?" Kurt asks slightly out of breath.

Blaine and him are on their sides closely pressed together, his head resting on the arm Blaine has under him and feeling his fingers skim along his naked shoulder. The fingertips of their other hands touching as they rest their elbows on their sides, Blaine dragging one of his fingers all over his palm, tracing and following the lines etched in there.

It didn't take them long to reach for each other after Kurt had climbed through his window a few hours earlier, shedding clothes and touching and kissing and exploring skin and bodies that craved it after over a month of nothing.

"Yeah," Blaine replies, linking their fingers together and resting their joined hands on his hip barely covered by the blanket.

"Maybe it's the start of something good?"

"Maybe," Blaine says, Kurt hearing the hope in his voice. "It's a small step, but it's a step."

"This might change everything." Kurt says, wondering if he's witnessing history as it happens.

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully," Kurt repeats.

Snuggling closer to Blaine, he decides to not give it anymore thought and sleep for a few hours in the arms of the man he loves.

* * *

**A/N: The song Kurt is listening to on his birthday in his room is Blackbird by The Beatles. The riots they are talking about are the Stonewall Riots, which pretty much started the LGBT movement.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt hates the summer months. He hates the constant heat that beats down around him as he works or tries to relax. The air gets too humid and stifling and makes it difficult for him to enjoy doing much besides standing in front of a fan or the fridge with the door open. Always feeling sticky and sweaty irks him in a way that makes him want to climb into the shower and only leave when the heat ends.

At the moment he sits next to Blaine on the steps of his porch with the sun setting in the sky as his small radio plays the latest hit song. The sun colors the sky in reds and oranges and yellows that make it look beautiful. He eats the cherry popsicle Blaine offered. The cold delight sweet and refreshing on his tongue as the hot air blows against his skin.

On the street in front of them little kids chase each other as they pretend to be astronauts. Ever since the announcement by NASA about, finally, sending a crew to the moon, Kurt has noticed the increase of astronaut stuff and kids pretending to be them.

He gets why everyone is excited, he is himself. The fact that people all over the world will be able to witness what many believed impossible less than a decade before. It's a pretty big deal in his house, and he's sure millions of other homes in America. His dad is abuzz with excitement about the big day in less than a week.

Even though the local community center is hosting a viewing party, his dad wants to watch it in the comfort of his living room.

"Where are you going to watch the moon landing?" he asks as he licks the juice that runs on his fingers off.

"Home by myself," Blaine replies, Kurt seeing his mouth twitch up into a grin the slightest as he cleans his fingers. "My parents got invited to a party their friends are having for the big event. I didn't feel like going. What about you?"

"My house," Kurt responds. "My dad's all excited about it."

"I don't blame him." Blaine finishes his popsicle and licks his lips. "I'm excited as well. It's probably the biggest thing to happen this year."

"I could argue about that," Kurt says as he finishes his popsicle. "I think getting engaged is still the biggest thing for me."

"Nothing could beat us getting engaged." Blaine knocks his knee against Kurt's, making Kurt smile. "Can I just say your lips are very red at the moment?"

"Are they?" Kurt asks innocently.

"Yes, and it's making it hard to keep myself from kissing you."

Knowing that, Kurt purposely licks his lips to tease Blaine, watching his eyes as they stay trained on his lips. Allowing Blaine to pull him up, he follows him inside to his house.

Walking with Blaine to his kitchen, and away from anyone who can see them, Kurt smiles when he pulls him close and kisses him. He can taste the cherry popsicle on Blaine's lips when he swipes his tongue along them. Slipping into his mouth, Kurt presses closer to him and melts into his touch. The feel of his arms wrapping around his waist and hands resting on his lower back make him tremble every time. Breaking the kiss, he rest his forehead to Blaine's and catches his breath.

He can hear a song playing on the portable radio Blaine set down on the counter as they stand there in the middle of the kitchen. Standing there and feeling happy and safe and complete, Kurt knows he could spend his whole life doing this with Blaine. It's simple, easy, and effortless. It's them being the happiest when with each other.

The song stops and Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and love. "I love you," he whispers.

It still surprises him how much he means those words every time he says them.

"I love you, too," Blaine says back, and always making his heart soar at the words every time he does. "Even though you drive me crazy."

"In a good way I hope."

"In the best way," Blaine says. "You thirsty?"

"Parched," Kurt replies. He hops up on the counter and welcomes the cool blast of air he feels when Blaine opens the refrigerator door. It seems today was no exception to the scorching heat that plagues him through the summer. "I hate the summer," he complains as he fans himself with his hand.

"I told you we could have gone to the pool," Blaine says as he hands him a cold coke.

Kurt takes a long drink of the cold refreshment, sighing as it cools him some. "And be surrounded by all those annoying kids who probably pee in the water. No thanks." That was part of the reason, the other part was he just wanted some alone time with Blaine while he had it.

Working at the garage kept him too busy to have a chance to do anything with Blaine. Which is why he took advantage of his day off and spent some much needed time with Blaine alone. Granted they didn't do much beyond make out on his bed, but it was enough for Kurt. He also reasoned it was too hot to even attempt to have sex.

"It would have been a fun way to cool off," Blaine says, standing between his legs, his back against his stomach.

"I can get the same results with a cold shower." Kurt takes another drink of his coke and sets the glass bottle on the counter.

He drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders and rests his chin on top of his shoulder. Randomly tracing patterns on his collarbone, Kurt holds him close even though it makes him hotter. Suddenly realizing something, kind of feeling stupid for not thinking of it earlier, he pushes Blaine away so he can hop off the counter.

"Hey, I just thought of something," he says as he smiles at Blaine.

"What?"

"You should watch the moon landing with us next week. You know, instead of being here alone."

"What about your dad?" Blaine hesitantly asks.

"I don't think he'll mind if you're over to watch it with us. Besides, he likes you."

"Only because he doesn't know we're together. Or that we're sleeping together for a matter of fact."

"I think that's a good thing," Kurt says jokingly. "Then he would really kill you for taking my innocence away."

"Perhaps he should know the truth, then." Blaine raises an eyebrow at him. "I think I distinctly remember you asking me to have sex with you."

"Not my proudest moment how I did ask." Kurt shudders at the memory, and realizing what he thought was cute was actually not. "But my dad needs not to know I asked."

"No." Blaine shakes his head and chuckles. "Anyways, I still thought it was cute how you asked."

"You only say that because you got laid," Kurt says.

"Partially. I still enjoyed it, though."

Kurt laughs as he kisses Blaine; glad he has someone like Blaine to find all his crazy ideas cute and endearing. He pulls back and strokes his thumb over Blaine's cheek, feeling the blush under his thumb. Checking the time, he knows he needs to go home for dinner.

"I have to go home." Kurt kisses Blaine once more, putting more behind the kiss that makes them both moan. Breaking the kiss, he breathes and licks his lips, smiling brightly at Blaine. "So, will you come over next week?"

"Yeah," Blaine replies, nodding his head. "I'll be there."

* * *

He sits next to Blaine on the couch, Finn on the other side of him as his dad sits in his chair and Carole in another chair. All their eyes are on the small television screen as Walter Cronkite tells them everything that is happening.

"So, when exactly is someone going to walk on the moon?" Kurt asks after getting annoyed by how long it's taking.

"Kurt," his dad says. "You can't rush these kinds of things."

"But we've been sitting here forever." Finn grumbles as he decides to stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"It's only been two hours," Carole says as she chuckles. "Besides, it's half past nine and I don't think it will be that much longer."

Kurt huffs in boredom and sits back against the couch. Turning to look at Blaine and finding him fiddling with a loose thread from his shirt, he asks, "You bored like me?"

"Anxious for it to happen," Blaine answers.

Kurt shakes his head when Finn sits down next to him with box of Jujubes. "You and candy really do have a great relationship," he says as he sees Finn pop a few into his mouth.

"I love candy," Finn says. "You want some?" he shakes the box as he asks.

"Sure." Kurt holds his hand out and as Finn pours some onto his palm. Dropping a few in Blaine's hand, Kurt pops one into his mouth and starts to suck on it, not even tempting to try and chew it.

An hour later, they watch the TV as they show Neil Armstrong step onto the moon. Not even realizing he's doing it, he clutches Blaine's hand between their legs and stares in awe at what is happening.

"That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Kurt hears Neil Armstrong's voice brokenly say on the television.

Hearing his dad cheering suddenly makes him take notice of him holding Blaine's hand. Letting it go, he instantly misses the feeling of Blaine's hand in his. Looking around, he breathes a sigh of relief at nobody noticing.

* * *

"So, that was unreal," Blaine says as they stand in the backyard looking up at the moon two hours later.

"It's amazing," Kurt says. They are the only ones still awake, his dad and Carole going to bed less than hour after the walk, and Finn crashing a few minutes before. He holds Blaine's hand as he just stares at the bright moon in the dark sky.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you," Blaine says as he nudges his shoulder to get his attention. "My parents are going somewhere for my dad's job in three weeks and I told them if I could stay home. So, I'm free."

"Free for what?" Kurt asks confused.

"Woodstock, dummy," Blaine responds with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in the clear, too." Kurt smiles at Blaine. "My dad is taking Carole on an anniversary plus birthday plus overdue honeymoon. They'll be gone on those days."

"So, we're doing this?"

"Yeah, we're doing this," Kurt repeats, excited and anticipating going to the festival with Blaine.

* * *

**The first song is The Year 2525 by Zager and Evans and the second song is Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you going to say to Finn?" Blaine asks as he sits on the edge of Kurt's bed watching him pack a bag of clothes.

"We made a deal: he won't mention me leaving and I won't mention him having Rachel over," Kurt says, zipping up his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Blaine smiles as he stands up and follows Kurt out of his room.

* * *

The first three hours, he sleeps with his head resting in Blaine's lap and legs bent to fit on the seat. After about four hours of driving, they stop at a diner to eat lunch.

"We still have another four and a half hours, don't we?" Kurt grumbles as he sits in a booth.

"It will be worth it when we get there and listen to all those performers," Blaine says as a young girl steps up to their table, ready to take their orders.

"You two headed for Woodstock?" she asks, chewing on her gum and smiling at them.

Kurt gets a good look at her and immediately notices how pretty she is. He mainly notices her short, blonde hair in pigtails and striking green eyes as she taps her pen on her pad out of habit.

"Yeah," Kurt replies, reading her name tag, which says Quinn. "We're just stopping for a bite to eat."

"There's been a ton of guys like you in here the past few days, doing the same thing," she says as she writes down their orders. "I heard there's hundreds of thousands of people already there, and they expect more. But, who knows, some people like to exaggerate the truth." Quinn smiles and says she'll be right out with their orders.

"That's a lot of people, Kurt," Blaine says once she's walked away.

"It's probably just an exaggeration, like she said," Kurt tells him; really hoping it's the truth.

* * *

"I guess she wasn't lying," Kurt says when they reach the field where the festival is being held.

Thousands of people are congregated on the field in front of the stage quite a ways from them. Surprised by just how many people there, some taking it on themselves to be naked, Kurt can already tell it's going to be a wild weekend. Holding tight to Blaine's hand, he walks with him to an area nearby that is not so crowded and looks perfect for them.

Spreading out the blanket, the only thing he grabbed when he left the car, knowing it would be useless to take anything else; Kurt sits down with Blaine sitting next to him. Waiting for it to begin, he plucks blades of grass and watches drift in the wind when he blows them away.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many people at once," Blaine says as he lies back on the ground.

"I didn't think it was possible for this many people to be in a single place at once." Kurt cleans his hand and brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. Resting his chin on his knees, he looks at all the people milling around waiting for the start of the festival. "Too bad we can't tell anyone we were here."

"Look on the bright side," Blaine tells him, looking up at him with a grin. "At least we get to experience something as amazing as this."

"That is true." Kurt lies back and faces Blaine; he grabs his hand and they both lie there not having to say anything.

Forty-five minutes later the opening notes of Richie Havens' _'High Flyin' Bird'_ can be heard, and the sound of cheers is loud as Kurt stands up with Blaine and begins to listen.

Over the next few hours, they enjoy the sounds of the various artists that take the stage. Kurt gets extra thrilled when Sweetwater takes the stage and plays _'Why Oh Why'_ a few songs into their set.

They dance and get lost in the music for a few hours, having a thrilling time.

* * *

It's later that night, the sounds of music still discernible from the stage, when the sky opens up and rain unexpectedly starts falling.

"And I thought this couldn't get any better," Kurt sarcastically says as the rain pours down around Blaine, him, and all the thousands of other people.

"Come on, Kurt, it's fun!" Blaine excitedly says, tipping his head back and catching rain in his mouth.

What he thought would dampen his mood is the exact opposite. Although it doesn't make it any easier to fall asleep with rain pouring down, Kurt enjoys dancing in it with Blaine under the night sky as the moon and stars shine and Joan Baez sings a very familiar song.

Kurt screams when Blaine picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, spinning around with him.

"Put me down, Anderson!" he yells as he playfully slaps Blaine's ass.

"Never, Hummel," Blaine yells over the rain.

Kurt finds himself being maneuvered until he is looking down at Blaine, who has his arms wrapped tight around his thighs. Kurt braces his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he looks up at him. Staring as the light of the moon falls across Blaine's face, his eyes looking bright and beautiful, Kurt is still amazed at times like these that someone as beautiful as Blaine-inside and out-loves him unconditionally as he does.

Once his feet touch the ground, Kurt surges forward and captures Blaine's wet lips in a heated kiss. He doesn't care about the people around them, most of them not even paying attention to them. He just kisses Blaine like he suddenly desired to do, moaning when Blaine kisses back just as hard. Arms hold him close to Blaine's body as he lets himself be in this perfect moment.

* * *

On the second day, the sound of Janis Joplin singing _'Piece of My Heart'_ can be heard as Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand so he can go talk to the girl in front of him about something.

He might be filthy, clothes covered in mud, and in need of a shower, but he can't remember the last time he's had this much fun.

"So, how long have you two been together?" He all of a sudden hears someone ask to the side of him. Turning to look at who's speaking to him, he finds a girl that looks to be around his age with dark black hair hanging to the middle of her back, wearing bell-bottoms and a sheer blouse. She has a headband around her head, and is wearing aviator glasses that make it possible for him to clearly see his reflection.

"Wha-...No, we're just friends," Kurt replies, not sure why he should be concerned about a stranger seeing Blaine and him together out here, a long way from Lima.

"You see the one he's talking to?" she asks.

Kurt takes notice of the girl Blaine is talking with. She has blonde hair just past her shoulder blades and is wearing a tube top and shorts, and she's barefoot like thousands of other people. Blaine watches in excitement as she makes a crown from daises like she's wearing herself. He smiles at the joy Blaine emits when she places it on his head when finished. From what he can see, the young girl seems like a person he could easily get along with.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Well, we've been friends," she does air quotes around the word friends, "for almost two and a half years."

He feels relief at finding out that him and this mysteries girl are alike in more ways than being at Woodstock together.

"I'm Kurt," he holds his hand out for her to shake. "And that's my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt gets a rush of excitement at being able to say that Blaine's his boyfriend, it feels wonderful to say it out loud, even to a stranger.

"Santana," she says shaking his hand. "That's my girl, Brittany."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt smiles at her.

"Likewise," Santana says as she smiles at him. "So, where you from?"

"Ohio," Kurt answers. "The worst place to be in love with your best friend who happens to be a guy. And you?"

"Originally Utah," Santana says, looking to Brittany. "So, I understand the whole _'loving your friend of the same sex in a place that won't tolerate it'_ problem you have. But after people found out about Brittany and me, the looks and whispers and turning their backs, we made the decision one day to bail. We left and now kind of follow the music; whatever great concert is next we head to it."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About three years," Santana replies.

Kurt thinks about what she said, wondering if he could do that with Blaine if faced with the decision. Could he leave his family if it meant being safer, and with Blaine. Could he even do that to Blaine; pull him away from his family and school just so he could have him by his side.

It seems easy doing it now for Woodstock when their parents won't ever find out they left because they'll go back home. Back home to the place that will never understand what they share between them. Back home to families that still love them because they hide behind lies. Even though it's terrible being that person he presents to his family, Kurt doesn't know if he could have it in him to be like Santana and run with Blaine if they ever found out.

Smiling when he sees Blaine walking towards him and Santana, giving Brittany piggy-back ride, Kurt is glad he'll never have to face a decision like Santana and Brittany had to.

"Kurt," Blaine says when he reaches him. "I just made a new best friend." He looks over his shoulder and smiles at Brittany, who kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, Brittany," Kurt says with a smile, holding his hand out.

"How do you know my name? Can you read minds?" Brittany asks as she gives him a surprised look.

"No, Britt," Santana says with a hint of laughter to her voice. "I told him."

"Oh," Brittany says, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in hers. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Blaine says he loves you a lot, and so do I-even though we just met." She smiles at him and looks to Santana, jumping off Blaine's back. Taking her hand, she tells her, "Don't worry, San, I love you the most." Santana just laughs and kisses her.

"And I love you the most." Kurt hears Blaine say right before he kisses him, making him laugh when he dips him backward.

"I love you, too," Kurt says against Blaine's lips. Breaking the kiss, he tells him, "Daisy crown and all."

* * *

They somehow end up at the top of a hill with a mud slide made from all the rainfall. Seeing people slide down to the bottom, Kurt knows there is no way of talking Blaine out of this one. Finding him silently pleading with his eyes, he sternly-but with a hint of excitement-tells him, "We're doing this once, okay?"

"I love you," Blaine says right before taking his hand and running with him.

Kurt suddenly finds himself sliding down the hill getting mud all over his clothes and body. Landing in the mud at the bottom, he stands up, taking Blaine with him, and wonders if it's possible for a human to get any dirtier than this. Turning to Blaine, he laughs at finding him almost covered just like himself.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asks as he begins to walk where he last saw Santana and Brittany.

In the distance he can hear The Grateful Dead playing _'Turn On Your Lovelight'_ as they walk. The mud begins to dry and feel itchy on his skin, and Kurt wishes there was a place to take a hot shower.

"Yup," Blaine replies with a smile as he follows next to him. "Although, I'm kind of regretting it right about now."

"Yeah, I could use a cleanup." Right after Kurt says it, rain begins to pour again on them. "That's either the best timing or the worst of luck?"

"I'm going with timing," Blaine says over the sound of the rainfall.

The rain does just enough to get him clean, but not enough to get rid of all the mud.

When they find Santana a few minutes later after the rain stops, soaking wet and alone, they sit down next to her. Sitting in Blaine's lap, shivering from being wet, Kurt smiles when he presses close so they can warm up.

"Where's Brittany?" he asks after he stops shivering and shaking.

"Not really sure. She left before Grateful Dead started playing." Santana looks around to see if she spots her anywhere. "She should be back soon."

Not even five minutes later they see Brittany walking towards them soaked, and her feet covered in mud. She's holding something that Kurt doesn't make out to be sandwiches until she holds one out for Blaine and him. Taking it and thanking her, he immediately starts eating, not realizing how hungry he was.

"Britt, where in the world did you get these?" Santana asks as she bites into her sandwich.

"I traded my bracelet for them with a guy who had extra." Brittany smiles and kisses Santana's cheek before eating her sandwich.

"Britt, you love that bracelet," Santana says as she looks her shocked over what she did.

"I know, but I also know how hungry everybody must be." Kurt sees Brittany get a look of pride at doing something right and helpful for others.

"Thanks, Brittany," Blaine says.

"Yeah, thanks, Brittany," Kurt says himself. "Even though you didn't need to do that for us."

"Of course I have to do that for you. You're my friends and I love you, so I wanted to do something nice."

Kurt leans over and kisses her cheek, grateful that people like Brittany live in this world.

* * *

He sits between Blaine's legs, laying back against him as they listen to Creedence Clearwater Revival play one of their songs.

"Sucks their playing to a sleeping crowd," Kurt says as he turns to look at Blaine. Smiling when Blaine wraps his arms around his waist, Kurt nuzzles his nose into the side of his neck, loving being this close to him out in the open with thousands of people around them not judging or saying anything.

"They still sound awesome." Blaine hugs him close, kissing his temple. "Anyways, look at that guy over there." Kurt looks to the guy Blaine is talking about a few yards away from them. He chuckles at the sight of the man holding the lighter above his head with a small flame blowing in the wind. He finds it endearing that the man is making it known there is still someone-even if they think it's one-is still listening. "You see, somebody's always there to show their support and love."

At that moment, Kurt knows for sure Blaine is the person that will always be there to support and love him no matter what the world throws their way; and he knows he is that person for Blaine, because he'll always be there, right by his side holding his hand.

"I love you, Blaine," he whispers, really saying _I'm here always_.

"I love you, too," Blaine says back, Kurt knowing he's really saying _I'll always be by your side_.

* * *

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love_

Kurt dances in the throng of people, hand clasped tight to Blaine's, as Jefferson Airplane sings about wanting somebody to love. Around him is an array of different people. Some seem younger than him, while others are much older, some who look like they are in college, and others who look like they are in their late twenties.

That is one of the reasons he loves music. It's ability to bring all different kinds of people together in a single time and unite them in the same love, give him something to express himself at a time when words can't, and make him feel happy when he is feeling down and sad.

That is one of the big reasons, he realizes, why he loved this weekend so much. It was people and peace and love and music and happiness at a time when many needed it most.

"We should probably leave," Blaine suggests a few hours later after hearing The Band play 'The Weight.'

"You don't want to stay for Jimi Hendrix?" Kurt asks as they look to find Santana and Brittany.

"Nah," Blaine responds, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "There's always next time."

Walking for a few minutes, they find Santana sitting on the ground with Brittany between her legs picking petals off a flower and blowing them away.

"Hi," Kurt says as he waves. "We just wanted to say goodbye, and that it was really great meeting you."

"You guys are leaving?" Santana asks as she stands up. "But Hendrix hasn't played yet."

"Yeah, but we got to get back before our parents do and kill us for being gone." Kurt sees a flash of sadness in Santana's eyes when he mentions Blaine and his families. He knows she must miss her family, not surprised because he would too. He wishes there was something he could do or say that would let her know she's brave for doing what she did to be with the person she loved. Once again, Kurt is glad he doesn't have to face a decision that big, because he knows no matter what choice he would make, someone would get hurt.

"Besides," Blaine says, and making Kurt shake his head of thoughts of having to leave his family. "I'm pretty sure Hendrix will have tons of concerts in the years to come."

"Well, in that case, it was really great meeting you both." Santana stands up and hugs him.

He sees Blaine hugging Brittany out of the corner of his eye, smiling at how tight she is holding him. Pulling away, he looks at Santana and tells her, "It was great getting to know you."

"You too," she says, tears welling in her eyes.

"No crying, because if you cry then I will." Kurt smiles when she laughs at that. "You're strong and I admire that in you," he tells her, seeing understanding in her eyes at what he's talking about.

"So are you," she says as her voice trembles from holding back her tears. "You still chose to be with him in a world that doesn't accept us."

"He's worth it."

"Yeah, so is Britt."

"Speaking of Britt," Kurt says as he turns to look at her. He goes to her and wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He can somehow still smell a scent of strawberries in her hair, surprised considering everything that happened this past weekend. "Goodbye, Brittany. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt," she says as she squeezes him tight once more and lets him go. "Hopefully we meet again."

"Hopefully," he repeats, really hoping this isn't the last time they meet.

Taking Blaine's hand and intertwining their fingers together, they say goodbye one last time and walk away. Waving to them before they leave the field, Kurt looks to Blaine and smiles.

"They were great."

"They were," Blaine says as they continue to the car.

* * *

"So, how was it boys?" Quinn asks when they sit down in the same booth from a few days before.

It's half-past six at night and they decided to stop and get something to eat, both of them hungry and tired.

"Pretty amazing," Kurt says, grinning up at her.

"One history won't forget," Blaine tells her with a smile.

"I'm guess on what I heard you two must be hungry?"

"Starved." Kurt chuckles when Blaine says the same thing at the same time as him.

"What'll it be?" Quinn holds her pen to her pad ready to write down their orders.

They both order cheeseburgers with fries and cokes, thanking Quinn before she walks away.

Drinking half his glass when Quinn sets their cold cokes down, Kurt can already feel himself feeling better.

"Enjoy," Quinn says when she sets their food down in front of them.

Kurt thanks her and instantly digs into his food. When Quinn walks back to refill their cups, a little girl with curly blonde hair, and eyes just like Quinn's comes running up to her.

"Momma," the little girl says as Quinn picks her up and rests her on her hip. "Kitty."

"Baby, you already watched that this morning." Quinn kisses her forehead and pushes back a few of her curls. Looking to Kurt and Blaine, she says, "Sorry, my shift is almost up and my mom dropped her off."

"No problem," Kurt says as he smiles at the little girl as she rest her head against Quinn's shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Beth," Quinn replies.

"She's beautiful," Blaine says as he looks at Beth with adoration. "Like her mom."

"Thank you. She's my world."

Kurt finds Beth absolutely adorable, even more so when she begins to suck on her thumb and continues to stare at him. He watches as she whispers something into Quinn's ear that has her laughing. "What did she tell you?" he asks curiously.

"She thinks you're pretty."

"I think you're pretty, too, Beth." Kurt laughs when Beth hides her face by burying it in the side of Quinn's neck.

"I'll leave you the check and get out of your way." Quinn rips the receipt off the pad and places it on the table. "It was lovely meeting you two."

"Likewise," Blaine says.

Kurt waves to Beth when Quinn walks away and she looks over her shoulder to him.

Finishing their food in record time, Blaine and him sit there for some time letting their food settle and getting a few minutes of comfortableness before finishing the last few hours of their drive.

Paying, and leaving Quinn a big tip, they walk out to the car. Climbing behind the wheel, Kurt pulls away and heads home.

* * *

"I can finally take long, hot shower after all of that." Kurt groans the second he parks Blaine's car in his driveway.

He swears he can still feel mud in places it shouldn't be, and knows he probably smells like the inside of a sewer tunnel. On top of that, he's drained and in need of an actual bed and not the ground so he can sleep for the next week.

"But, you did have fun, right?"

Hearing Blaine's question, he thinks about the people he met, the music, the crazy memories he has now, and being able to be himself for a few days. Being able to show off Blaine as more than a friend made him happy

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine real quick before climbing out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

By the time he walks into his house, it's to Finn and Rachel making out on the couch. Any hope of getting past them quietly is dashed when Finn spots him walking by.

"Wow, Kurt, you look...I don't even know what you look like." Finn chuckles as his eyes roam over him and the unpleasant state he is in. "Do I even want to know where you went? Although, based on what I've seen on the news I'm pretty sure I could guess."

"Why were you watching the news?" Kurt asks shocked.

"Fell asleep and woke up to it on," Finn says, shrugging his shoulders. "So, was it as awesome as they made it out to be?"

"Yeah," Kurt replies, smiling about the past three days. "You won't tell, will you?"

"No," Finn responds. "Nobody needs to know what we actually did."

"Finn!" Rachel smacks him on his shoulder and blushes in embarrassment.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Kurt just shakes his head and walks away, hearing Rachel ask Finn where he went, and hearing Finn answer with a 'somewhere.' Upstairs in the bathroom, he strips down naked and takes the most refreshing shower he thinks he's ever experienced.

It's close to midnight and he's on the verge of sleeping when he makes out Blaine climbing through his window. Pushing his blanket aside and scooting over some, he smiles when Blaine kicks off his jeans and climbs into bed and pulls him close.

"What are you doing here?" he asks around a yawn.

"Didn't want to be at the house by myself." Blaine turns around and Kurt presses his body flush to his, tangling their legs together and draping an arm over his side, lacing their fingers together. "And your parents aren't home, either. I figured there is a less of a chance of getting caught."

"And if Finn catches us, we can just say we're having a sleepover." Kurt feels the vibrations as Blaine laughs at that. He waits a few minutes after that to ask the question that has been on his mind. "Blaine?" he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"If we were faced with the same situation like Santana and Brittany, do you think you'd be able to make the same choice?" The question lingers in the air for a few minutes; long enough for Kurt to get scared of Blaine's answer. Right when he's about to pull away and apologize; turn away from him and begin to worry, Blaine turns to face him.

"I would follow you anywhere," Blaine says as he cups the side of his face, stroking his thumb over his cheek. "My life is with you."

Kurt sighs in relief. Leaning over, he presses his lips to Blaine's in a simple kiss. Snuggling closer to him, head resting right on Blaine's chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep, Kurt wonders if it's easier to accept Blaine's answer than actually enforce it.

He prays he never has to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how's it feel to be a senior?" Kurt asks as he sits on Blaine's bed, surprising him when he walks through his door.

"Kurt, you scared me." Blaine holds his hand to his chest as he breathes.

Kurt chuckles at the scared look that crossed Blaine's face for that split second. Moving to his knees, he pulls him forward by his shirt and kisses him like he's wanted to for the past few hours. Falling back on the bed, Blaine settling between his legs, Kurt moans when he deepens the kiss.

"It was okay," Blaine finally answers his question, kissing down his neck. "It was too bad you weren't there because I missed making out with you during lunch."

"If you stop talking, you can make out with me right now." Kurt giggles when Blaine attaches his lips back to his.

They kiss and kiss and kiss. Kissing Blaine, for Kurt, is feeling really alive in those moments when their lips touch. Kurt lives for kissing Blaine; for how his lips feel firmly pressed against his and the licks of his tongue into his mouth. He knows he shouldn't rely on those little things; shouldn't rely on Blaine to feel completely and utterly happy when he's with him. But he does. He relies on those small things, and these stolen moments to feel like himself.

He can remember the first time him and Blaine really made out. It was a few days after their first kiss in his room. After going upstairs to Blaine's room when he invited him up, Kurt recalls shy looks and uncertainty of what to do. Deciding to put all nerves behind him, he walked up to Blaine and eagerly captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. After that, they spent hours on the bed kissing, and learning the other in a new way. They kissed until their lips were red and swollen and numb, and even then they continued kissing. They kissed to make up for time lost when they were unsure of what the other felt; kissed to say that this is what they've wanted since meeting that first time a few years before. They kissed until so much time passed Kurt was shocked to learn they had been doing it for most of the day. Even though he needed to go back home, he still wanted to lie there and continue kissing Blaine's perfect lips. He only left after realizing he could now do that any time he desired (if they were alone.)

Moaning into Blaine's mouth when he sucks on his bottom lip, Kurt parts his lips and lets him slip his tongue back into his mouth. Soft licks of his tongue inside, flicks of his tongue against the back of his teeth, and massaging their tongues together is heaven for him, and perfect. They kiss until they each have to pull back and catch their breath.

"I needed that," Blaine says as he places a light peck to Kurt's red lips.

"I could tell," Kurt replies, letting out a small laugh.

"Is it weird not having Finn there all the time?" Blaine asks as lies on his side and faces him.

Kurt traces random patterns over Blaine's heart on his shirt as he slides his shirt up some and strokes his thumb over his hip. The area Blaine touches feels as if sparks are being shot through him with every swipe of Blaine's thumb.

Finn being gone during the week for college and coming home for the weekend is different, but something Kurt is getting used to. He still can't get over Finn going to college while he stays stuck working for his dad. He tries not to blame himself for where he's ended up, but he does feel sort of dumb for not having a school to fall back on.

"It's weird," Kurt replies, scooting closer to Blaine. "But I can definitely appreciate the calmness that comes with him not being there."

Laying his head on Blaine's chest when he lies back, Kurt begins to feel his eyes get heavy as he listens to the steady rhythm of Blaine's heartbeat. He knows he can't fall asleep, but he doesn't want to leave the bubble of happiness surrounding him and Blaine. Wishing he could stay there forever, he knows he can't and finally decides to get up.

"I have to go and help get dinner started." Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine one final time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Blaine says as Kurt walks out of the room.

* * *

The next few months fly by in a blur of continuing to work at the garage and secretly seeing Blaine when he can. With him being busy working and Blaine having to deal with schoolwork, their visits don't happen as often as either of them would like, but when they find time, they take full advantage.

Like right now, with his dad and Carole gone for a movie and dinner and Finn at Puck's house, Kurt takes advantage of his empty house on a Friday night. It's been almost two weeks since Blaine and him have done anything remotely sexual and Kurt is more than grateful for the alone time.

At the moment, Kurt lies curled into Blaine's side, head resting on his chest, fingers laced with Blaine's hand by his hip. When he closed the door behind them, it took less than a minute to get to his room and even less time to get undressed. They savored every minute of alone time they got; getting lost in each other in the few hours they have.

"I talked with Rachel the other day," Kurt says as he lifts his head and looks at Blaine.

He enjoys the sight of Blaine's sex ruffled hair and kiss swollen lips. Listens to a few lines of the song playing on the radio. It's time like these that Kurt will never take for granted; he will always treasure any time he gets with Blaine.

"What did she have to say?"

"She told me about the auditions NYADA is holding again in a few weeks. I was thinking of trying again. It could be my shot to get in."

"Hopefully this time they realize the mistake they made the first time around." Blaine skims his fingers along Kurt's spine as he talks.

Kurt can tell how upset Blaine still is over him not getting into NYADA. He's almost upset as Kurt is himself over the whole situation, often telling him that the school should have jumped at the chance to take him.

He appreciates having Blaine to support and stand by him as he continues to reach for his dreams of leaving Lima and starting a new life in New York. Appreciates that he's there to push and support him when others might have told him he was crazy to try again.

"Want to take a shower together?" he asks after lying there for awhile, skin feeling sticky and gross.

"Can we?" Blaine asks with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Finn will probably stay at Puck's for the night, and my dad and Carole still have a few hours left in their date. So, you up for it?" Kurt grins and quirks an eyebrow.

"Count me in," Blaine replies as leans down and presses a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

* * *

So the shower is more of an excuse to continue being naked around each other. They both know it, and Kurt finds nothing wrong in that. He thinks he deserves to enjoy Blaine naked and wet and he doesn't care.

"Are you already thinking of the song you want to audition with?" Blaine asks as he works his fingers through his hair, making sure all the shampoo is washed out.

"I'm weighing a few options," Kurt responds.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'm sure you'll do amazing."

Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders and kisses him. The slide of their lips and tongue made easier by the water falling around them.

They've only taken a handful of showers together, the first one only happening after a few months of sleeping together. But no matter what they promise themselves, they always end up going a little too far and have sex when they shouldn't risk the chance of being caught.

That's what is happening now as Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth as he easily lifts him, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist. They both know they shouldn't do it, but at the moment they really aren't thinking with their brains.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks as he rocks his hips forward the slightest.

"Yes," Kurt pants out, squeezing his legs and rolling his hips forward. "We have time."

Being pressed up against the cool shower wall, Kurt kisses Blaine as he starts to roll his hips forward into him. It feels good. Pleasure sparks at the base of his spine and grows with each roll of Blaine's hips into him. Meeting Blaine's hips with his own, Kurt already feels on edge and close to his release.

Wrapping one arm around Blaine's shoulders, and the other across his back, Kurt pants into his ear as he gets closer and closer to coming. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he drops his head back and finally spills onto his and Blaine's stomach. As he rides out his orgasm, he feels Blaine continue to move his hips a few more seconds before coming himself. Blaine buries his face in the side of Kurt's neck and groans as waves of pleasure wrack his body.

Stilling completely, Kurt releases his lower lip and sighs as he smiles. "It always end...ends up leading to sex," he says in a joking tone and slightly out of breath.

"I have yet to hear you complain," Blaine teases as Kurt drops his legs and pushes off the wall.

"And I highly doubt you ever will." Knowing they need to be quick, Kurt stands under the spray of water and cleans his body once again. Watching Blaine do the same, he turns off the water and steps out. Quickly drying himself, he pulls on his pajamas and smiles when he stares at Blaine walking to his room with the towel wrapped around his waist to get his discarded clothes.

"I had fun," Kurt says fifteen minutes later as he stands in front of his door with Blaine.

"Me too," Blaine says with a grin.

Kissing him before he leaves, Kurt playfully shoos him away after, telling him he needs to go home. Watching him until he steps into his own house, Kurt goes back inside and up to his room.

Lying down in his bed, he buries his face in the pillow with Blaine's scent still lingering on it, drifting to sleep with that smell strong in his nose.

* * *

It's a day before Thanksgiving when Kurt goes over to Blaine's house in hopes of doing something to distract him from the craziness over at his house. Carole is preparing everything for Thanksgiving dinner, and having Finn around is grinding on his nerves for an unexplained reason. So he thought bed distract himself from all that by being with Blaine.

Knocking on Blaine's front door, Kurt is surprised when Cooper is the one to open.

"Oh...Hey, Cooper. I didn't know you were here?" Kurt pulls his jacket tighter to his body when the wind blows.

"Just for a few days," Cooper replies, smiling the slightest. "You here to see Blaine?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, seeing a white puff of air as he talks.

"Come in, then. He's in the kitchen trying not ruin the pie he's in charge of." Cooper waves him in and he happily goes, taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

Stepping into the kitchen, he finds Blaine putting a pie in the oven

"Hey, Blaine," he says when he closes the oven door. The smell of apples and sugar and cinnamon strong in the air. He sees Blaine's eyes light up when he turns to him, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, Kurt," he says, Kurt seeing him restraining from walking to him and kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"House is too crazy right now. So, I thought to stop by and see what you're doing."

"I'm on pie duty for Thursday." Blaine moves to sit at the kitchen table a few feet away, Kurt going with him.

Sitting down across from him, smiling when Blaine nudges his foot under the table, he grabs one of the cookies on the plate in front of him. He's a bit surprised, though, when Cooper sits down next to Blaine. He'd assumed he would rather be alone and not deal with people.

"So, Cooper, how do you like California? Meet anybody famous?" he asks out of curiosity and to create small talk with Cooper, not wanting to make him feel left out.

"It's great. Lots of nice and interesting people," Cooper says, toying with his dog tags as he talks. Kurt can tell it's out of habit and that he doesn't realize he's doing it. "More hippies than I can imagine. But I like them. They are very friendly to me."

"That's great," Kurt says with a smile, glad to know Cooper is enjoying where he lives.

After that, the three of them carry a conversation; talking about anything that comes to mind. Kurt still defending his opinion of the Beatles being the best when Cooper reveals his favorite, and therefore the best, musician to be Bob Dylan. Of course, Blaine adamantly states it's The Rolling Stones. Nobody comes out a winner on that one.

It happens so quick that Kurt doesn't expect it. One moment they are sitting at the table and the next a sound, almost like a car backfiring nearby, has Cooper instantly hiding under the table.

Kneeling down with Blaine, they find him sitting with his knees to his chest and a terrified look on his face. Not knowing what to do, Kurt just sits there as Blaine tries his best to calm him.

"Coop, come on-"

"No! I can't do it anymore. I want to go home."

"Cooper," Blaine calmly says, reaching his hand out and debating if he should touch him. "You are you home."

Kurt can hear Blaine's voice slowly breaking as he tries to help his older brother. It's almost as if Blaine is the adult and Cooper has reverted to a scared, little kid who doesn't understand what is happening around him. Just by the look of fear in his eyes, Kurt knows Cooper is back in Vietnam surrounded by things he wishes he could forget. In that moment Kurt hates the war more than he already does; hates seeing someone he calls a friend reduced to a scared person cowering under a table.

Cooper brings his hands to his ears and shuts his eyes. "Make it stop! I can't take all the noise!"

Blaine moves behind Cooper and carefully wraps his arms around his body and holds him tight. Kurt sees as Cooper gets even more scared at the touch, immediately trying to get away, but Blaine tightens his hold on him.

Listening closely, Kurt hears as Blaine softly and slowly begins to sing to Cooper.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, I yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm_

Kurt watches as Cooper opens his eyes, now filled with tears, and realizes what happened. "I'm so sorry, Blaine," Cooper says with a shaky and cracked voice. He can see as his body continues to shake as Blaine continues to hold him.

"It's okay, Coop," Blaine replies, kissing the top of his head, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry...sorry if I scared you, Kurt." Cooper's eyes are filled with regret and worry and sadness as he talks. No longer there is the sparkle he had in his eyes as he talked about anything that made him happy.

Kurt puts on a smile as he calmly says, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit." Cooper visibly relaxes and crawls out from under the table when Blaine lets go of his hold of him. Kurt stands up and watches as him and Blaine walk out of the kitchen.

He can hear them softly talking as they walk away, but not able to make out what they're saying. Leaning against the counter, Kurt waits for Blaine to return. Smiling when he sees him, he walks up to him.

Wrapping his arms around Blaine as they stand in the kitchen alone, Kurt feels safe and happy. "Why that song?" he asks as he stares into Blaine's eyes filled with love and distress.

"It's calmed him every time I've sung it to him for some reason. So, I sing it when he needs to hear it."

"See, the Beatles are better than the Stones," Kurt says to lighten the mood some, grateful when Blaine chuckles at his attempt to joke.

"I'm sorry that happened, Kurt. I didn't want you to see that." Blaine holds him as he rests their foreheads together.

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. He still has a long ways to go before he's completely okay, and what happened is just another piece of himself that he'll fight to fix."

"I love you." Blaine kisses his forehead, making Kurt close his eyes and sigh.

"I love you, too," Kurt says back, like he always will. "I should go home now."

"Okay." Kurt lets Blaine kiss him slow and soft.

He knows this is the main reason to come over: he wanted the feeling of Blaine's lips pressed to his. But what he got instead was a reaffirmation as to why he loves Blaine, and that he is exactly the person he wants by his side through everything he will go through in his life. He knows he'll always be there; through the bad and good.

* * *

Dec. 1st

It's a week-and-a-half later after the Cooper incident and Kurt is in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. In the living room, Finn, his dad and Carole watch the news.

He knows what's going to be happening in a few minutes, but he doesn't want to think about it. If he thinks about it it will only cause him anxiety. Plus, what's the probability they would pull his birthday from the pile, anyways. If he forgets about it, hopefully he won't have to worry about it anymore.

"Hey, Kurt," he hears Finn call from the living room a few minutes later. He can hear the shock in Finn's voice as he talks. "They, um...They just called your birthday."

At those words, Kurt drops the glass he's cleaning, the sound of it shattering on the floor barely heard by Kurt as he realizes what just happened. He stands there unmoving as he sees Burt walk into the kitchen with a solemn look on his face, stopping to stand across from him. "What was the second number, dad?"

"Kurt, it doesn't ma-"

"What was it?" he says more sternly, not meaning to sound so angry, but considering the situation, he thinks it's okay at the moment.

"It was three."

At those words, Kurt slides to the floor, uncaring of the shards of glass around him as he sits in shock. He doesn't cry, but knows it will happen soon, knows when it fully hits, he will break down. Burt kneels in front of him, eyes brimming with unshed tears, grabbing his hands.

"Kurt, you're bleeding," he says as he turns his hand over to look at the cut on his palm. Kurt watches as blood slowly pools in the palm of his hand as his dad goes to get something to clean it. He thinks of a time a few months from then where he could be in the same situation, only worse, and his dad won't be there to fix him up. That thought alone makes the first tears fall, and that's how Burt finds him: crying and blood dripping over the edge of his hand. The deep red of the blood drops standing out against the white of the floor.

Burt makes him stand, cleaning the blood from his palm and not saying anything, but letting a few tears fall every few seconds. Once he's gotten it cleaned and bandaged, he says, "You should go lie down for the rest of the night. Then tomorrow, we ca-"

_'No,'_ Kurt thinks. _'Tomorrow, I'm supposed to meet Blaine...'_ Thinking about him, he looks at his dad for a split second before he runs out of his house. In less than a minute he's down the street knocking on the front of Blaine's door; he waits what seems like forever to hear the lock turn and the chain rattle. The second he sees him, he doesn't care who notices and throws himself into Blaine's arms, really letting himself cry. He's so distraught that he doesn't even realize they're in Blaine's room till he's sitting on the edge of his bed. Blaine sits down next to him, and Kurt moves to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist; he buries his face in the crook of his neck and cries even harder.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine softly whispers into his ear.

"I...I ju-just got dra-drafted," he says through his sobs.

Feeling Blaine tense, but still hold him close, Kurt cries even harder at what this means for Blaine.

* * *

A few hours later after just being held by Blaine, Kurt walks home and goes straight to his room. He stands there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do, and deciding to change and lie in bed and think about how his life changed with the drawing of numbers.

* * *

**A/N: The songs used are Fool in Love by Ike and Tina Turner and Yesterday by The Beatles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter.**

* * *

He's not sure how he is here right now. Here is in the middle of a jungle with the sounds of gunfire ringing out around him, the smell of trees burning, and the sounds of men crying out for help and in pain. In front of him stands someone who doesn't seem to be that much older him, aiming a gun straight at him. Panic begins to set in, and he realizes he needs to get out of here. He needs to go home and find his dad and Blaine and...live. He has so much he's yet to experience and accomplish, things that are slowly fading away as he stands there staring death in the face. When he's about to plead and beg for his life, the sound of a gun firing is loud in his ears.

Grabbing his side, he falls to the ground in pain and agony, knowing this is it, and all he can think about is how Blaine and his family will deal with him being gone.

He wakes up screaming, soaked in sweat and feeling as if he'll be sick. It was a dream, a horrible, all too real dream that left him scared. A few seconds later, Burt burst into the room, and seeing him looking scared and concerned, has Kurt racing for the bathroom. He barely makes it before he gets sick, knees on the cold tile as he holds tight to the side of the toilet.

"What happened, Kurt?" Burt asks in a comforting voice, kneeling down next to him and handing him a damp washcloth. Burt rhythmically rubs his hand over his back as he sits there, catching his breath and crying.

"It was a nightmare," Kurt responds, cleaning his mouth as best he can.

"Was it about what happened yesterday?"

"Y-yeah," Kurt nods his head.

It felt so real while it was happening; as if he could reach out and touch the metal of the gun, and could feel as the bullet broke skin and tore through his body. He swears he could smell the gunpowder in the air, smell as his blood flowed freely from his body and mixed with the dirt beneath him as it pooled on the ground.

"...Kurt?" He hears his dad's voice as if it's far away, slowly pulling him out of remembering.

He knows he needs to push those memories far from his mind and forget about them. But it's too hard when the memory of a nightmare has the possibility of becoming reality.

Looking up, he just stares at his dad confused. "I'm sorry," he whispers, waiting for his dad to repeat what he said.

"Are you okay?" Burt sympathetically asks.

"No," Kurt murmurs. He feels far from okay; he feels as if with each passing hour his safe, happy world is being pulled away and replaced with fear.

"Will you eventually be?"

"Maybe," he half-heartily answers. At this point, he would welcome 'okay' over what he's feeling at the moment. Standing when he can, he cleans and rinses his mouth and walks out of the bathroom.

"You gonna go lie down for awhile?"

He just nods his head at Burt's question, walks back into his room and closes his door. He climbs back in bed and just lies there, uncaring if he falls back asleep, and hoping he doesn't, not wanting to experience another nightmare. Over the next few hours, he hears his dad and Carole opening his door and checking in on him, doing nothing as they sit down and try to comfort and soothe him.

It's the feeling of fingers sliding into his a few hours later that snap him out of the numb state he was in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was stopping by anyways, but caught your dad before he left. He told me what happened." Blaine squeezes his hand. "I figured you were more important than a day of school."

"I don't want you missing school because of me," Kurt says even though there isn't much force behind the words. If he's being completely honest, he knows Blaine's comforting embrace is one of the few things to make to make him feel better, and he'll gladly accept Blaine skipping school so he can feel better.

"It's only a day, Kurt," Blaine says, kissing behind his ear. "I'm pretty sure nothing important is going to be taught today."

Turning so he's facing Blaine, finding a feeling of comfort as he stares into his eyes, Kurt buries his face in Blaine's chest and cries. He cries as Blaine holds him and whispers into his ear.

"It's okay," he softly says, Kurt hearing his voice tremble.

Kurt isn't sure how much longer after that does he cry until he feels drained; feels as if there's nothing more for him to give. "I'm sorry I keep crying around you," he says, hearing how scratchy his voice sounds and sniffling.

"I think it's understandable," Blaine replies. "I'd probably be the same."

"Thanks for being here."

"Anything for you," Blaine says as he kisses Kurt's forehead. "Come on, let's get you out of bed and get a start on the day."

Kurt lets Blaine help him out of bed, holding his hand as they walk down the hall to the bathroom.

He stands to the side of the shower as Blaine gets it ready, and begins to slowly undress. As he begins to lift his shirt over his head, he sees Blaine untying the laces of his boots and kick them away, and begin to work on the belt of his jeans. Kurt doesn't say anything as they both undress, taking Blaine's proffered hand in his and stepping into the tub, and under the hot spray of water.

It feels good, the hot water stopping the slight trembles wracking his body and calming him down.

The sound of a cap clicking back into place reaches his ears right before Blaine runs his fingers through his scalp, massaging shampoo into his hair.

Letting Blaine turn him around and tip his head back, the shampoo rinses out as Blaine runs his fingers through his hair. Lifting his head, Kurt kisses Blaine and then rests his head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist.

Arms encircle him and hold him close, Blaine stroking his thumb on his lower back. The touch is calming to Kurt in a way he needed, but doesn't completely stop him from being scared and angry and frustrated.

Right when everything had a chance of turning itself around and Kurt had the possibility of achieving his dream, it's ripped away from him. Instead of a chance at a life in New York, he might have to fight just to live.

As they stand there like that, Kurt knows this isn't about being sexy or hot or fun, this is being held by the person who loves him as he breaks. This is Blaine taking care of him, and showing him in his own way that he's still here and has him to lean on.

"I'm sorry this is happening, Kurt," Blaine sympathetically whispers into his ear.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again," Kurt says back, hating that he's putting Blaine through this miserable experience all over again. Once was enough with his brother, but now Kurt had to unwillingly add to it.

"Don't apologize for that. You had no control over what happened."

"I know, but I'm sor-"

"Kurt," Blaine cuts him off, lifting his head so he looks at him. "I don't want to hear you apologize."

Kurt nods his head and whispers okay. It seems apologizing is the only thing he can say to the people he loves. But it's the only thing he can think to say to them. It's the only thing that seems right after what happened. Like he should apologize for being unwillingly drafted and causing so much of a mess.

"You ready to get out?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah," Kurt replies; lifting his head he gives him a small smile and presses a kiss to his lips. "I love you." It's the only thing he can think to say at the moment that feels right.

"I love you, too," Blaine says back.

Hearing Blaine say it back makes him feel safe and happy. It might only be for a few moments, but it's enough for him.

* * *

Kurt finds himself sitting on the couch after their shower, listening as Blaine moves around his kitchen.

He's grateful to have someone he really loves like Blaine to be there for him, to be there so he has someone's shoulder to cry on, and someone to support him in everything he chooses to do.

Blaine sits next to him on the couch, handing over a cup of hot chocolate, and covering himself with the blanket. "Want to tell me about the nightmare?"

Kurt shakes his head no, not wanting to have to think of his terrible nightmare any longer. Holding the cup, the heat of it warming his hands; he can smell the rich chocolate flavor, and the marshmallows melting into the liquid. Looking down at his cup of hot chocolate, he's no longer in the mood for it. He realizes he barely has had an appetite for anything since the evening before. Setting the cup on the coffee table, he scoots closer to Blaine until he feels his arms encircle him and hold him close.

"I can't go, Blaine," he says with a broken voice, feeling tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't want to die in a war I don't support or come back someone totally different."

He starts to think about Cooper and other men like him that came back home broken in so many ways. Thinks about the men fighting and dying right now in a war he hates; a war that he wishes had never started.

Sitting in Blaine's lap, he thinks what he would be like if he left to fight and actually survived. Would he be like Cooper or worse? Would he be able to put Blaine through having to deal with another person damaged and broken. He knows Blaine wouldn't mind, just as long as he was okay in some sense of the word and in his arms. But thinking of that, Kurt knows he can't put Blaine through dealing with another person like Cooper. He can't make him put the worries of another person on his shoulders.

"I understand," Blaine says, pulling him into his lap and gently stroking his thumb on Kurt's back. "I understand."

Kurt hates that Blaine understands; hates that he has to understand something he shouldn't. Hates that this is forcing them to deal with something so big at such a young age.

"What am I going to do?" Kurt asks, feeling stuck and looking for any glimmer of hope in anything.

"Canada," Blaine quietly answers.

Kurt hears him and immediately understands what he was talking about. He's read articles and seen stories of the draft-dodgers-as the news calls them-fleeing the U.S. and running to Canada. Never thinking them weak or unpatriotic, Kurt understood why they did what they did. When forced into a position you can't control, you look for the easiest and safest way out. That's why he sits up and stares into Blaine's eyes. "What?" he asks a bit shocked and surprised Blaine would be the one to bring it up.

"I don't want to lose you. And if going to Canada means you're safe and out of danger, I'm putting that option out there for you."

"Canada." Kurt thinks about it; thinks about living alone in a place he doesn't know. He knows it would have been the same had he gone to New York, but he knows at least there he would have had Rachel to keep him company and learn his new environment. In Canada, he'd be by himself in a place that wouldn't feel like home. "It's an option."

"One I hope you will really consider."

"Yeah," Kurt says as he barely nods his head.

He isn't sure how long he sits in Blaine's lap being held by him, but he doesn't care; he needs Blaine's comforting touch that makes everything better for him. At one point, he drifts off to sleep, completely drained and still tired from not getting much sleep the night before. He knows being held by Blaine, knowing he's there, helps him sleep without worry or fear of having another nightmare.

"Kurt," Blaine silently says into his ear, slowly waking him up. "Someone's here, you need to get up."

Hearing the door being opened a few hours later, he quickly scrambles to get out of Blaine's lap and on the other side of the couch. Rubbing his eyes of sleep, he forces a smile when he sees Finn and hopes nothing looks too suspicious.

"Hey, Finn," Blaine says, somehow managing to sound like him being there during school alone with Kurt is perfectly normal. "I thought you would be gone by now?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure Kurt is okay." Finn looks to Kurt and smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm managing," Kurt softly replies, shrugging his shoulders. "Not much I can do or say to change the fact that I've been forced to go fight in a war I despise."

"I'm sorry," Finn solemnly says. "I wish I could change things."

"It's okay. Can't change anything now."

"Sorry," Finn says again before walking upstairs.

Kurt is a bit taken aback by how broken up Finn sounds about his situation. He knows Finn loves him like the brothers they now are, but to see and hear Finn upset about something he's personally going through makes Kurt happy that Finn is his brother now. It makes him really appreciate the family he has that are there for him.

"I should probably leave," Blaine says a few minutes later after Finn leaves, standing up, Kurt standing with him.

Walking to the door, Kurt stops right before opening it and looks around before quickly giving Blaine a kiss. "Thanks for staying with me today," he says with a smile.

"You're welcome." Blaine smiles at him, swiping his finger along Kurt's bottom lip. "Anything to make you feel better."

Opening the door, Kurt stands there and watches him begin to walk away.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt yells, not caring who might hear him. Running outside into the cold, he goes up to him. "Can you come over tonight? I don't want to sleep alone just in case I have another nightmare."

"I'll be here by eleven," Blaine happily replies. "Is that okay?"

Kurt just nods his head and smiles, mouthing I love you to Blaine, and letting out a small laugh when repeats it back.

* * *

He moves his food around on his plate, still without much of an appetite. Barely hearing what his dad and Carole are discussing, Kurt looks up when Finn calls his name.

"Wh-...Yes?" he asks slightly confused.

"I was talking to Puck about what happened to you," Finn says.

"Okay...Thanks, I guess," Kurt says, not understanding why that's important.

"No, man, he told me about ways people he knows have avoided going to fight."

"Sorry, Finn, but I have an arch."

"Oh, right. Then why didn't you lie and say you're gay. Puck said his cousin did that and it almost worked."

Kurt looks at him for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. It's the kind of laughter that hurts his stomach and makes it hard to breathe. He sees the looks his dad and Carole give him, but he continues laughing. Covering his face with his hands, and letting out unintended snorts, he can't stop himself from just letting the laughter out. It shouldn't be funny; shouldn't make him laugh at lying at pretending to be gay. But just thinking about makes him laugh like he hasn't laughed in a long time.

"It was just a suggestion," Finn says sounding a bit hurt at Kurt's reaction.

"I don't get what's so funny?" Burt says at the same time as Finn.

"I'm...I'm so-sorry, Finn," he manages to get out through his laughter. His shoulders still shake and tears roll down his face. "I'm...It's just hilarious for a totally different reason."

As he sits there, still letting out small chuckles, Kurt realized he needed that. He needed to just laugh and get everything he was feeling out of his system. It seems laughing was therapeutic and relieving in a way he needed.

Standing up and grabbing his plate, still smiling, he walks to the kitchen. As he stands in front of the sink cleaning dishes, he tries not to think of what Finn said anymore. He knows that's not how he wants to tell everyone that he's gay, _'Hey, everybody, I got out of fighting because I'm gay. Talk to you later.'_ seems a bit much.

Rinsing his plate, he gives Carole a smile when she comes up and stands next to him. "Sorry about that in there," he apologizes. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay, honey," she replies, cleaning the dishes she brought with her. "Anything to make you laugh right now is welcoming."

"Thanks."

Helping Carole with the dishes, Kurt likes having something to do to keep his mind off everything going on his life. Even though it's something small and trivial as cleaning dishes, it's enough to keep him calm and preoccupied on something other than the situation he's found himself in.

* * *

Lying in bed a few hours later, and grinning when he sees Blaine crawling through his window, he scoots over and holds up his blanket for him to climb under after he kicks off his shoes. He giggles when Blaine pulls him close and buries his face in the crook of his neck, his nose cold and body still shivering.

"It's s-so fuc-fucking cold," Blaine whispers as his teeth chatter.

"Sorry," Kurt replies. "I didn't mean to force you to go through that."

"It's okay. I'm war-warming up." Blaine snuggles closer to him, his body slowly starting to calm down. "Plus, you're worth it."

Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes when he pulls back, leaning forward and kissing his lips. Wrapping his fingers around the side of Blaine's neck, he deepens the kiss. He needs to know, to be reminded, that he's still here; still has the people he loves around him to support and help him with the big choices and decisions he will be making in the next few weeks. He needs to know he still has Blaine to hold and kiss for as long as he can before he makes his choice. "Thanks for being here," he says when he breaks the kiss.

"Always," Blaine replies.

Turning around and feeling Blaine press close to his back, Kurt laces their fingers together with the hand Blaine throws over his side. Closing his eyes, he drifts off and peacefully sleeps.


End file.
